


Witch Weekly

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chan, Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Orgy, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written pre-HBP.  Harry, Ron and Draco are chosen to be on Witch Weekly





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

****

Beta'd by: Lunadeath

oOo

“You want me to do what?”

“Harry, just calm down. With all of the bad publicity you’ve been getting in _The Daily Prophet,_ this could be a good thing,” Dumbledore said.

“But I’m not an eligible bachelor; I’m only sixteen years old and not exactly looking for a _Witch_ to settle down with.”

“In less than a year you will be of age, in the Wizarding world. You know you are going to be on _Witch Weekly’s_ top ten list whether you do this or not. Why not let them get some professional pictures and an honest interview for their article?”

“Please, don’t make me do this!”

“Harry, I’m not going to _make_ you do it, I’m merely suggesting that it would be good for you and our cause if you did. Considering who else is on the list.”

“And who else is on it?”

“Well, it seems that your friend Mr. Weasley has made the list. Many young Witches see him as ‘the hero behind the hero‘.”

“I’m not a hero!”

“But, many see you as one, and as I said it could help our cause.”

“Who else is on the list?”

“Well, and I quote, ‘the bad boy of Hogwarts’ has also made the list.”

“Malfoy?”

“Yes. Mr. Malfoy. Along with Victor Krum, three members of the _Weird Sisters,_ Gideon Crumb, Merton Graves,  & Orsino Thruston. There are also three other wizards two of whom you know: Oliver Wood, Charlie Weasley, and Finbar Quigley.”

“What am I doing on this list? All of those men are gorgeous and straight. I’ll look like a fool!”

“Harry, they are not _all_ straight. Besides, we’ve discussed this. Homosexuality is looked upon differently in the Wizarding world than in the Muggle World. And you are a very attractive young man.” 

“No, I’m not. Besides, I’m younger than most of them. Heck I’m even younger than Ron and Malfoy. I don’t belong on this list. I won’t do it.”

“Very well, I’m sure we can dig up a picture or two from your first and second years for them to use. And they can piece together information about you from the articles in the _Prophet_.”

“Urgh! You drive me crazy sometimes; you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, that is my job,” Dumbledore gave a sweet smile.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Good, the photographer will be here in one hour to photograph you, the younger Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. He would like pictures of the three of you in your school uniforms, and some pictures of you and Mr. Malfoy in your Quidditch robes, together. Then on Saturday, the three of you will be going to London, to be photographed with the other men.”

“Wait a minute! Why are Malfoy and I being photographed together?”

“You and Mr. Malfoy have tied for first place on the list; I understand over three thousand witches voted. I’m even told that Pansy Parkinson voted thirty-eight times.”

Harry’s head hit the desk between him and Dumbledore. He made an inaudible sound, that if Dumbledore had ever heard Harry cuss may have sounded like, ‘fucking cow’ but since Harry doesn’t cuss, it must have been something else.

oOo

“It’s bad enough that I have to have my picture taken with Scar Head, but I draw the line being seen in the company of the likes of Weasel,” Draco drawled.

“Mr. Malfoy, your father has told us that you were to cooperate completely.” Gus the photographer stated.

“My father is in Azkaban and can’t very well dictate my life right now.”

“You are right, Mr. Malfoy, but I’m sure you are aware of his connections, and _they_ want you to be _cooperative_.”

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. Then said, “Fine, whatever. Just hurry up, I want to get this over with.”

Harry came bursting into the room with his tie in his hand. “Ah, Mr. Potter, I’m glad you could make it.”

“Sorry, I just found out. Had to shower and change,” he looked to Ron who was smiling shyly at him. “When did he tell you?”

“Last week, but he made me promise not to say anything. Sorry, mate. He was afraid, if you had too much time to think about it, you’d back out.”

“Is it still too late to do that?”

“Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.” 

The two glared at each other before Gus interrupted. “Ok, gentlemen, since we are all here, I’d like to take some pictures of you throughout the castle.”

After three hours Ron was excused. Harry and Draco were escorted to the Quidditch Pitch and asked to change into their Quidditch robes.

“You know, Ron plays Quidditch too,” Harry informed Gus, after they were dressed and on the pitch.

“Yes, but he was number nine on the list. Other than the group pictures, we have more than enough of him. And, this is the first time we have ever had a tie for first place. On Saturday, we will want more shots of the two of you, both separate and together.”

Harry and Draco sneered at each other, but allowed the photographer to pose them for another two hours of picture taking. Although, they did refuse to get on a broom together to be photographed.

“All right, gentlemen, that will be all for today; and you were wonderful. Tomorrow, a woman named Orchid Grey will be here to fit both of you and Mr. Weasley for new outfits. In the group photo you will all be wearing the same style formal robes. But we would also like the two of you to have several outfits for various shots. And they will, of course, be yours to keep - complements of _Witch Weekly._ ”

oOo

“I can’t believe they are letting us keep these robes, they are really nice,” Ron said in awe, as he and Harry were walking to the Great Hall to meet with Harry’s guard, before portkeying to London.

“You should be impressed, Weasel, those are _Armani Wiz_. That robe is worth more than your entire house,” a familiar voice sneered from behind them.

“Fuck you, Malfoy, at least I have a house to go home to. I understand that the Ministry confiscated yours after your father went to Azkaban. Where‘s your mum, whoring herself to Voldemort for a place to sleep?”

Harry whispered, low enough for only Ron the hear, "very good, Ron, you said that without stuttering... Hermione is rubbing _off_ on you, not just _on_ you,"

“Shut up, Weasel, I was just making a comment; I didn’t ask for any of your fucking lip.”

“Ron, Malfoy, please... we are going to have to spend the day together, can’t we at least pretend to get along?” Harry pleaded, as they entered the Great Hall to find Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody along with four other Aurors, who were also members of the Order, waiting for them.

Harry and Ron immediately went to greet them, while Draco leaned against the end of the Slytherin table.

“What is this?” Draco asked.

“We’re here to escort the three of you to London of course, cousin dear,” Tonks said.

“And why would three students need six Aurors to portkey to a photo studio?” Draco drawled, refusing to acknowledge the term of familiarity.

“Dumbledore just wants to make sure the three of you are safe,” she said.

“More likely he wants to make sure his _Golden Boy_ is safe. I’m sure he could care less about the well being of Weasley and myself,” Draco commented almost under his breath.

“On the contrary, Mr. Malfoy, I care about all of my students; and if I’m not mistaken you are in almost as much danger away from this castle as is Mr. Potter. And Mr. Weasley, being so closely associated with Mr. Potter, is also at risk,” Dumbledore stated as he emerged from the shadows.

Draco just looked at Dumbledore. “Surely, sir, I am in no danger. My father has many associates and could still cause anyone who dared to touch me... shall we say that person’s life would not be pleasant.”

“Ah, but Draco, there are those who suspect that your true loyalties are not what they should be, and those people may feel they would be rewarded by causing you harm.”

“Sir, my loyalties _should_ not be a topic of conversation, here or amongst... others.”

“Of course,” Dumbledore said dismissively then looked to the Guard. “I want two guards touching each student when the portkey is activated. If there is a redirect keyed to any one signature, the two guards will be with that student. I also need two of you to be present at all times, during the photo shoot. Not a one of these students is to be left alone - for any reason, not even to use the loo. Is that understood?” The six nodded their heads; the three students looked to each other in shock.

“Dobby is already there, supervising the preparations for the lunch. It is to be a buffet style lunch. I do not want any of these students being served their meal, nor anything else to eat or drink today. They will serve themselves, and I want them _not_ to be together in line. Mr. Weasley will be finished with his shoot right after lunch. Misters Malfoy and Potter will remain until just before dinner. I want two guards to escort Mr. Weasley back here and then return to London, to be with Malfoy and Potter.”

Everyone once again nodded their agreement. The Aurors paired up and sandwiched a student between them, their backs flush against their ward with one hand on the portkey. Their wands were drawn, as was Harry’s. The students each touched the portkey as Dumbledore counted down from ten. When he reached three all of the guards used their wand hand to touch Harry who just closed his eyes and sighed.

The nine stumbled to the ground, as they landed in the studio; Harry was at the bottom of the pile. “Why is it, I’m always on bottom?” Harry said jokingly to Mad-Eye as he extracted himself from the tangle of bodies.

“Potter, I’m told you like to bottom.” Mad-Eye teased as he rolled off of Harry.

“Alastor, I thought that was our secret.”

Mad-Eye just shook his head chuckling and said, “you are going to make these Aurors question my sexuality if you keep that up. Not to mention, that your being sixteen could get me twenty in Azkaban, if I was so inclined.”

“You never know, some young meat might improve your disposition. I’m sure no one would think less of you for it.”

“Hush you, I’m their superior. They can’t think of me like that.”

Harry laughed, then went to Tonks, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “You know, Mad-Eye, I’ve been thinking of trying something new. Maybe Tonks will show me what I’ve been missing all this time, lusting after you.”

Tonks leaned her head to the side and kissed Harry on the cheek. “You are such a tease, Potter, and I’m with Moody on this one, as hot as you are, and as much as I’d love to make you a switch hitter, I’m not willing to do time for it. Ask me again on August first.”

“Well, well, well, Saint Potter isn’t what we all believe him to be,” Draco said with a smirk.

“Malfoy, you can believe what you want. I’ve never made a secret of my orientation. I just don’t flaunt it like some people.” He glared at Draco with this comment.

There was a noise; all turned toward the door, as seven of the most beautiful, single men of the Wizarding world walked in. “Damn, I’m in heaven,” Tonks whispered to Harry.

“Me too, honey, me too. Damn, how am I going to get through today without my... um excitement showing?” Harry whispered back.

“Just think of McGonagall in a black garter and peek-a-boo bra.”

“Yep, that’s working already. Of course, now I’m sexually scarred for life.”

“You were already sexually scarred,” Tonks teased as she gave Harry a peck then moved away.

Harry walked to the group of men and found himself wrapped in the arms of Oliver. “Damn, Harry, I’ve missed you,” he said as his lips met Harry’s, in a less than chaste kiss. “You look so different without your glasses. Are you taking the Myopia Emendo Potion?”

“No, I convinced Dumbledore to ‘give’ some of my money to my Aunt and Uncle last summer, after the incident, so I could have Muggle corrective surgery.”

“Wow, you are brave.” Oliver chuckled as he descended on Harry’s lips again.

“Mmmm, Ollie, I’ve missed you too. I wish you could get away from Quidditch more often. It’s been four months since we’ve seen each other.”

“I know, kiddo, but with practice and my sponsors, I just don’t have time. But this summer I’ll be at Twelve most of the time and we can get together. Now, I want you to promise me _again,_ that you will not ‘save yourself’ for me. You are in school and should be having fun.”

“I know, and I’m not living like a hermit if that’s your worry. I’m just selective.”

“Well, you should be selective, not to mention the fact that you HAVE to be.” He kissed Harry again; Harry pulled Oliver closer deepening the kiss.

“Will you two break it up? It was bad enough I had to room with Ginny all summer so you two could have some privacy; do you have to do that in front of everyone?” Ron moaned with a joking smile on his face.

“You’re just jealous, Ron; you want me for yourself.” Oliver teased.

“Yeah, if you grew tits, lost that thing between your legs that you think with, and developed a pussy, I might. You are kind of cute,” he smirked.

Oliver moved towards Ron with his arms open and lips puckered. “Urgh, get away from me you pouf!” He was laughing along with Harry, Oliver and Charlie. Draco watched from afar in amazement, seeing Harry interacting with people outside of the school setting.

Gus walked to the center of the room. “OK gentlemen, I need you to follow me to the other studio.” The six Aurors followed. “We don’t have enough room for all of you; you’ll have to wait here.”

“You knew the deal before we got here; these three are not to be with out at least two of us present.” Mad-Eye growled.

“Of course, but only two.”

“Tonks, you and I will go with them. And you three,” Moody looked to the students. “Don’t try to sneak away... again.” He pointedly looked to Harry. 

“Moody, you’re just a voyeur.”

“Shut up, Potter, and do as you are told,” Moody said with a smile.

“Yes, sir.” Harry snapped as he saluted.

oOo

After the group shots were completed, Dobby arrived to announce that lunch was prepared and ready. Tonks grabbed the three students and held them back as the others lined up to go down the buffet. She staggered them throughout the line. Once each had their food and were sitting, an Auror checked it for any potions.

Harry sat between Oliver and Ron; Charlie sat across from him. Draco was to Charlie’s right. Tonks to Charlie’s left. All tucked into their food and passed the meal with pleasant conversation. When the dessert appeared on the table and was checked, Charlie looked to Harry and asked, “So, Harry, are you going to let me and Wood take you clubbing for your seventeenth birthday, like you promised?”

“Hell, Charlie, look around you. I can’t even take a leek without Tonks supervising.” He slyly smiled to Tonks. “At least that’s what she said she was doing, I think she just wanted a peek.”

“Hey now, I was in there for purely professional reasons. And I was only watching you to make sure the urinal wasn’t booby-trapped.”

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.... That doesn’t explain the drool.”

Charlie looked to Tonks, “So is he all Oliver says he is?”

“Like a hippogriff, Weasley. That thing would satisfy a Knockturn Whore.” 

“Then you definitely need to go clubbing with us.”

“Charlie, you know I want to, but that’s more than nine months away. A lot can happen between now and then. It will all depend on whether Dumbledore will allow it.”

Oliver looked to Harry and squeezed his thigh with the hand that had been resting there throughout the meal and said, “surely things will be over by then.”

Harry glanced at Malfoy and then back to Oliver, “I hope so, but you never know. And we need to change the subject before Mad-Eye puts a muting charm on all of us.”

Charlie and Oliver nodded their understanding.

After lunch all, but Harry and Draco, were allowed to leave. Oliver grabbed Tonks and Harry, dragging them to a changing room. “I’m sorry, Tonks, I know that Harry can’t be left alone but I’ve got to give him a proper good-bye, do you mind?”

“Oh gee, Wood, I don’t know. I’m going to actually be forced to watch two of the top ten most eligible Wizards in the world make out. It’s tough but I think I can endure.”

Before she was finished talking, Harry and Oliver were in one another’s arms. Harry pushed Oliver against a wall, leaning his body into his. They were kissing and their hands were roaming over the other’s body. “Damn, Harry, I need you so bad.”

“Tonks, turn your back for a few, please?” Harry asked.

“Hell no. Just do it. I’m not going to stand here and listen imagining what’s going on. If I’m stuck in here with you two, I’m going to get some enjoyment out of it.”

“Fine.” Harry dropped to his knees and opened Oliver’s robes. He unfastened his pants and pulled out his erection. His tongue licked the head, making a line from his tongue to Oliver’s cock with precome. Tonks moaned.

“Ollie, help the poor woman out, while I take care of you baby. She won‘t let me touch her, I‘m too young.” Harry purred.

“Come here, you.” Oliver grabbed Tonks by the arm and pulled her to him. His lips met hers as his hand unfastened her jeans. She wiggled them down; his hand started to stroke her wet pussy as Harry engulfed him. He moaned into Tonks’ mouth. Tonks looked down to watch Harry, he pulled his own cock out of his pants, fisting it as he sucked and watched Oliver’s fingers disappear into Tonks.

Oliver’s fingers were working the same rhythm as Harry’s mouth, which was bobbing in time with his own hand. Tonks moaned as she orgasmed. Soon Oliver was filling Harry’s mouth. Harry was just starting to come himself, when the door of the dressing room was flung open by four Aurors, including Mad-Eye.

“Damn it. We thought someone was attacking you in here, you were making so much noise,” Moody said.

“Someone was attacking me. But I rendered him helpless the best I could.” Harry said as he was stuffing himself back into his pants. Oliver and Tonks were also quickly righting their clothes.

“Don’t be a smart arse, Potter. You should have told someone where you were going.”

“I brought an Auror, like I was suppose to... It’s not my fault she’s a horndog too!”

“Her... I’ll deal with later,” Moody said as he glared at Tonks. “Gus is ready for you and Malfoy to change. I suggest you get going. And take those two with you.” Moody pointed to two Aurors. “I’m going to have a discussion with Mr. Wood here, about your age.”

“Don’t you dare, we’ve been together for two years. He knows how old I am. I’m not going to cry rape now.”

“Whatever, just get going. Gus had some Muggle clothes made for you to wear; I think you‘ll like them.”

“Oh yeah, hopefully he’ll have me in leather.” Harry joked as he walked from the changing room. Malfoy was leaning against the opposite wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “See something you liked, Malfoy?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows and a challenging glare.

“Maybe, Potter, maybe.” The two fell in step walking from the changing rooms to the studio part of the building, followed closely by the two guards. Draco shifted his eyes to glance at Harry; “you are nothing like you act at school. I’m learning all kinds of things about you today.”

“Malfoy, these people, Moody, Tonks, Wood, Hermione and the Weasley’s are my friends. They know me; I don’t have to put on a show for them. When I’m not at Hogwarts, Moody and Tonks are my shadow. I’d go crazy if I pretended to be what everyone wants me to be, all the time.”

“I noticed earlier when we portkeyed here that, even though Dumbledore said the guards were for all of us, your protection seemed a little more, shall we say... tighter, than the Weasel’s or mine, why is that, _Harry_? I know you are Dumbledore’s favorite, but what makes you important enough for six Aurors to need to touch you during a portkey, which was no doubt created by Dumbledore?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, _Draco_ , I was sandwiched by two Aurors just like you and Ron.” Harry lied.

“Bullshit, Potter, you also had your wand drawn... and that wasn’t the first time you traveled like that. I listened to what was said when we arrived; you’ve done that before. Once again I’m asking ‘why?’”

“Just keep your nose out of Potter’s business, Malfoy, and everyone will be happy,” Moody growled from behind them.

Draco glared at Moody; “I was just making conversation, _Professor_.”

“You know I was never your professor, Malfoy.”

“Oh but sir, how would I know that? You did teach in our fourth year, _didn’t you_?” Draco cheekily said.

“Malfoy, I know a thing or two about you, so either shut your trap or I’ll open mine. Being head of the Aurors again, I learn lots from many sources, Dumbledore, DE’s who talk for leniency... Dumbledore...Order _spies_... Dumbledore...”

“Fine, I get your point; you talk to Dumbledore good for you... can we please not discuss this?”

Harry looked to Draco suspiciously when Moody grumbled his agreement.

The two boys finally arrived at the studio when they were handed two muggle ‘clubbing outfits’ to change into.

“What in Merlin’s name is this?” Draco asked looking to the scant pieces of leather.

“The latest in Wizarding fashion, one of our advertisers is trying to introduce Muggle fashion to Wizarding society. It’s the latest trend in France,” Gus told him.

“I am a Wizard, I refuse to wear Muggle clothes.”

“Just put the crap on, Malfoy, so we can get out of here. These really aren’t that bad. I wore this kind of stuff last summer. Dumbledore wouldn’t let Oliver and me go to Wizarding clubs; so we did the Muggle thing. I hope these still fit this summer, they’re nice.” Harry said as he looked to the clothes in his hand.

“Fine, but I don’t like it...”

Draco and Harry walked back to the dressing rooms with Tonks and another female Auror in tow. Emmeline opened a door and looked inside, once she deemed it safe she allowed Draco to enter to change. Tonks went into the cubical with Harry.

“What’s the matter, Tonks? Didn’t get enough earlier, you want round two?” Harry asked jokingly as he started to strip.

Tonks did not blush as she watched. “I told you, Potter; you’re too young.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah... your mouth says one thing your eyes say you want me... just admit it.”

“I’ve never denied ...”

“POTTER? What in Merlin’s name is this?” Draco shouted from the next cubical.

“What’s what?”

“This string thing... with the triangle on it.” Harry chuckled to Tonks, holding up the thong he’d been given.

“It’s underwear.... Um, it keeps your... bits in place but doesn’t show under the pants.”

“OK?”

Harry stripped completely watching Tonks playfully, he slid on his thong and wiggled on his green leather pants leaving them unfastened so she would have a nice view as he finished.

“POTTER, I can’t figure this out.... Um, can you... you know, can you help?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and excused himself from the cubical. He entered with Draco, who was standing only in his black socks. “Nice look, Draco,” Harry drawled as he appraised Draco’s otherwise naked body. 

“Just show me how this thing works.” Harry dropped his pants to his knees and showed how the thong was to be worn. “You have got to be kidding me?”

“It’s really not bad once you get it on. It’s uncomfortable at first, but you’ll get used to the string.” 

Draco pulled it up and turned his head around to appraise his ass. “It’s less than uncomfortable this bloody hurts.”

“Well, you have it all twisted. Here, may I?”

“Fine, just do it.” Harry reached over to adjust the straps on the back of the thong, trying to will his growing erection down as he touched Draco’s round perfect ass.

“There. You’ll have to lose the socks too; those won’t go with the pants, which are called ‘3/4 shorts’, they stop at mid calf. You don’t wear socks, the shoes will help set off your leg muscles.”

Draco pulled the pants up to his mid thighs. “These are too small; I can’t get them up.”

“They’re suppose to be, you need to wiggle to get them up. They’re made of cow leather, so they will move with you once they are on. When you get them over your arse, leave them unfastened for a couple of minutes and move around, they’ll fasten easier that way.”

Draco did as he was told. Harry left to go to his cubical to finish dressing. He was waiting outside Draco’s with Tonks and Emmeline. Draco emerged with his belt unfastened but otherwise dressed.

“How does this Muggle buckle work?”

“You thread the strap through that slot and then the little hook goes into one of the holes.”

Draco looked at the buckle and then looked to Harry, asking for help again, with his eyes. 

Harry dropped to his knees in front of Draco as Moody walked in. “Don’t you get enough already today, Potter?”

“Yeah, well, since you won’t let me do you, I’m going to do every other man I meet.” Harry teased as he reached for Draco’s belt buckle. 

Harry suddenly felt the familiar pull in the middle of his stomach, he tried to let go... but it was too late. He and Draco had been portkeyed.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Beta'd by: Lunadeath

oOo

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? A two for one special? The traitor I was hoping for... and a spare. ”

Harry looked to Draco with narrow eyes then looked into the red eyes of Voldemort and said through gritted teeth, “Why, Tom, that is a very Muggle expression. Oh that’s right… you, like myself, are a Half-blood and were raised by Muggles.”

“Shut up, Potter, don’t say anything stupid,” Draco hissed.

“Oh, my young Mr. Malfoy, Harry doesn’t know how to mind his tongue; we’ve had this discussion many times. Both in person and otherwise.” He looked down at Harry who was still on his knees, his mouth moved in what may have been a grin, “and you’ve become quite successful at blocking me out of your mind, my young friend. Apparently things have changed since I last saw you, if you are willing to kneel before a Pureblood, even if it’s one as treacherous as this one.”

“I kneel before no one,” Harry said, as he stood to face Voldemort.

“You were doing more than kneeling for that Quidditch player the last time I was in your mind. I never took you for a submissive, Harry.”

“My sex life and sexual preferences are none of your business. You were enjoying it too much; I had to learn to block your sick arse out!”

“Potter, shut up!” Draco hissed again.

“Malfoy, Tom and I are old friends... this is how it goes. We insult each other; he tries to kill me... he fails... I escape. I go home and wait for him to find me again.” He looked to Voldemort. “I am getting tired of this though... maybe we should end this today. I’d like to get on with my life. You see, I become an adult in a few months, and I’d like to celebrate with my boyfriend and some other friends, without you hanging over my head. So, Tom, does today seem like a good day to die?”

Voldemort laughed, “You tell me, Harry, are you ready to die? I see you were stupid enough to be captured without your wand. It almost seems unfair... and too easy. But if you want this to end, I would be willing to grant that wish.”

“All by yourself? Where are all your goons?”

“I just wanted to have a chat with Mr. Malfoy today. As I said, you were an unexpected surprise, but I don’t need my followers to kill you, Harry.”

“Well, they never were much help before, now were they? What did you want to talk to Malfoy about?” Harry looked between Draco and Voldemort.

“I have nothing to say to him,” Draco drawled.

“Ah, but I have lots to say to you... you are a major disappointment, Draco, your father would be ashamed of you... if he were in his right mind.”

“Leave my father out of this... you sorry bastard. It’s your fault he’s in Azkaban, it’s your fault my mother and I are homeless and practically knutless. If it weren’t for you, we’d still be a happy family.” Draco rushed Voldemort and wrapped his fingers around his neck. “You sorry fucker, Harry’s not going to get a chance to kill you, I’m going to do it with my bare hands.”

“You stupid boy, you’re not the one who can kill me.” Voldemort said as he brandished his wand, casting a spell sending Draco twenty feet into a wall.

“So you learned of the prophecy?”

“Yes, it’s either you or I. And with you being without a wand, I think that it shall be you.”

Harry laughed. “Occlumency is not the only thing I’ve learned since you’ve been out of my mind.” He walked to Voldemort his face inches from him. “Do you have anything you wish to say before I kill you?”

“Yes, Avada Ked...” Harry placed his hands on Voldemort’s chest and silently thought the words into Voldemort’s mind faster than Voldemort could say them. A green light escaped his hands and Voldemort fell to the floor. His eyes, now blue, filled with shock before the life left them. A wisp like cloud left his body. “Fuck,” Harry said, “I was afraid that would happen... Phasmatis Mortuus,” he shouted with his hands raised towards the spirit. There was a loud swishing sound as it disappeared.

“Well that was a little anticlimactic, now wasn’t it?” Draco moaned from his prone position next to the wall.

“Yeah,” Harry said as he pierced his lips together, before collapsing to the ground.

“POTTER! Come on, Potter, wake up; don’t you die on me... wake your arse up!”

“Nipple.”

“What?”

“Portkey.”

“Yes, Harry, we’ve been portkeyed, I don’t know where we are...” “No, nipple ring, portkey... Hogwarts... Pomfrey... need help!”

Draco looked at Harry as if he was crazy, “you have a nipple ring that is a portkey to Hogwarts?”

“Yeah, hurry.” Harry was losing consciousness as Draco unsnapped his shirt. He put his fingers on the hoop and nothing happened.

“Harry, how do I activate it?”

“Common room password.”

“How the fuck should I know the Gryffindor password?” 

“No, Slytherin’s.”

“What?”

“Slytherin’s password gets us to hospital wing. Gryffindor’s would get us to Dumbledore’s office. I can‘t move; your fingers have to be on it and me.”

“How do you know our password?”

“Just do it....” 

Harry lost consciousness as Draco said, “Lineage Matters.”

OoO

“Madame Pomfrey, I need help in here.” Draco shouted as he knelt over Harry’s lifeless body, “NOW!”

Pomfrey came rushing in, “Oh Merlin, what happened? Where are his guards?”

“Just help him.”

“I need to know what happened?”

“He killed the Dark Lord; he only cast two spells... wandlessly... I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“Which two spells?”

“I didn’t hear the first one, but I think it was Avada Kedavra, the second I’m not familiar with, it was Phasma Mort... something?”

“Phasmatis Mortuus?” A stern voice asked from behind him.

“Yes, that’s right. What the hell is it? And how did you know we were here?”

“I know Voldemort is dead. I felt it through my mark. I expected Potter would come here, if he could,” Snape said. “Dumbledore is on his way.”

Pomfrey looked to Snape; “I’m not familiar with that spell. Is there anything I should know?”

“It’s a very old and very Dark spell that will kill a ghost. Voldemort must have turned to a spirit form when Potter sent him the killing curse?” he asked looking to Malfoy for conformation. Draco nodded. “Potter has used two very Dark spells in a matter of seconds of each other, which will weaken any Light Wizard who is not use to it, not to mention the added strength need to do it wandlessly. But I think our main worry is our original concerns, with Potter and the Dark Lord’s bond.”

“What bond?” Draco asked.

Dumbledore entered the room and answered him. “When Voldemort tried to kill Harry the first time, a part of his essences was transferred to Harry. And again, when he regained his body in your fourth year, Voldemort used Harry’s blood, each of these acts created a bond between the two. We have never been sure how much of a bond was created. There is a possibility that neither could survive without the other. We can only wait and see if the bond will also take Harry’s life. We should know within hours. Have you been harmed?”

“No, Professor, I’m fine.

oOo

 

Six hours later, there was a moan from Harry’s bed. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar ceiling, “Poppy?” He yelled. “I’m awake!”

“Just hold on, Harry, she went to get some potions from Snape’s reserve. She knew you’d be waking soon and wanted to make sure you had them.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Do you remember what happened today?”

“Um... let’s see... I remember seeing Ollie and getting Tonks in trouble... we were in the dressing room; you needed help with your underwear... Oh... I killed Tom, didn’t I?”

“Yes, and I was there with you...”

“I remember.” Harry squinted his eyes and reached for his forehead. “He’s really gone, isn’t he?”

“Yes he is... and so is your scar... and Snape’s mark.”

“It’s like there is an empty spot in my brain... I never realized he was always there. Fifteen years he’s been a part of my thoughts, I didn’t recognize it as being him, but it’s gone; it must have been him. How long have I been here? Did you get the portkey to work?”

“Yes, I brought us here and you’ve been out for about six hours.”

“And why are you here?”

“I don’t know... I figured we faced Voldemort together I could at least wait to make sure you’d be ok. I’ll go see what’s keeping Pomfrey; I’ll bring her right back.”

“No... Draco... don’t go.” Harry grabbed for his hand. “I’ve never been alone like this...”

Draco looked to see fear in Harry’s, “it’s ok, Potter, I won’t leave. I’m sure they’ll be along soon.” He cupped his other hand over their joined hands. “You’re not alone. I’m here. Can I get you anything?”

“No, just stay with me until someone else comes back. This is so strange. Why isn’t Dumbledore here? Does anyone know what happened? Have Ron and Hermione been here? Gods, Tonks and Emmeline aren’t in trouble are they?”

Draco rubbed Harry’s hand with his thumb to sooth him. “Dumbledore has been here most of the day, he left about a half hour ago to talk to the Ministry Officials; Fudge doesn’t believe you actually killed him. I don’t think Tonks and the others are in trouble. My belt buckle was a portkey, Gus was a Death Eater and under orders to bring me to Voldemort. And as for Granger and Weasley, they’ve tried to come throughout the day, but Pomfrey wouldn’t let them in. I’m sure they are outside the door waiting. I’d let them in - but I don’t want the wrath of Pomfrey. I’ll let her decide when they can see you.”

Harry just nodded and the two waited in silence still holding hands. When Pomfrey arrived with Snape in tow, each raised an eye at the jointed hands, which quickly released from the other.

“I see you are awake, Harry,” Pomfrey said as she waved a wand over him, scanning for any problems.

“I’m fine, Poppy.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Here drink these, they will help you regain your strength,” she handed him three vials of potions. Each tasted worse than the other, as he choked them down.

He looked at Snape, “Severus, have you never heard of a thing called sugar?” 

“Sugar is a carbohydrate that will neutralize most potions. You’d know that, Mr. Potter... if you’d paid attention in my class.”

“I think you just made that up, so students wouldn’t abuse your potions.”

Snape smirked, “we could try your theory, on the potion I give you - before you venture into Muggle London. I’m sure the Muggles’ will find a cure for some of their more intimate diseases... one day.”

“Fine, no sugar... I get it.”

Snape put a hand on Harry’s shoulder giving him a supportive squeeze, “you did good, Harry, you saved us, you saved us all. You rest. I’m sure there will be a huge party for the brave Gryffindor in the Great Hall when you recover. I’ll check in on you later.”

Harry reached to squeeze Snape’s hand. “You’re free now, Severus. I would have willingly given my life for that alone. And it is I who owe you my gratitude, you are the real hero, I was just a tool, the means to an end.”

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead as a father would his son. “You rest.”

As Snape left the room, Draco, whose mouth was hanging open, followed him with his eyes.

“What the bloody hell was that, Potter? I thought you and Snape hated each other.”

“We do,” he sighed showing no emotion on his face.

“I know right now I’m a little confused on the ‘love/hate’ thing, but that did not look like two men who hated each other. And when did you start calling him Severus? He’s been a friend of my family’s forever, and I don’t get to call him by his given name.”

“I started calling him Severus when he started to call me Harry.”

“When was that? He still spits the name ‘Potter’ at you during Potions, and I don’t recall you ever calling him anything other than ‘Snape’ or ‘Greasy Git’.”

“Well, it would have just been too weird for us to suddenly start being friendly, at the start of the year. Truth is, he rescued me from a Muggle hospital last summer. I was almost killed and when I woke-up, I heard him pleading with me to be ok, before I opened my eyes. It was then that I realized he had truly been looking out for me, all these years. And I was just too blinded by how he _had_ to act towards me to see it... until then.”

“What happened, Harry?” Draco asked as he moved his hand to cover Harry’s. “Why were you in a Muggle hospital?”

“My uncle discovered that I was gay. Oliver had shown up to take me to an Order meeting. When he brought me home I thought everyone was in bed. I gave him a goodnight kiss before he left. My cousin saw it, told his dad, and the next morning I woke to a baseball bat being slammed into my head. My Aunt heard what was going on, and she knew that Dumbledore would find out. So she called an ambulance and had me taken to a hospital. 

“Dumbledore of course, had a couple of spells on me. He knew I was injured and was able to locate me within minutes. He sent Severus, Poppy, and a couple of Aurors posing as my family. Poppy healed me, but I was still unconscious for a few days. Dumbledore felt I was safest at the hospital so he left me there, that‘s also when I had my eyes fixed.”

“Damn, Harry, don’t those Muggles know who you are?”

“They don’t care about the Wizarding world, they think I’m a freak.” Harry laughed. “Aunt Petunia knows a little about what was expected of me, but...”

“That wasn’t the first time they abused you was it? Why do you keep going back?”

“Well, I won’t be going back now. I guess I can tell you, when my mum died, she did so trying to save me, and that act cast an ancient charm that protected me as long as my home was with her blood. As long as I lived with my Aunt or cousin, Voldemort couldn’t touch me while I was there, and the protection lasted for a while after I left. Didn’t you ever wonder why he never tried anything until the end of the school year? He knew that the charm protecting me was wearing off by then.”

“Damn, Harry, you really aren’t what I thought. I had always assumed you were treated like a king at home. You know - _the Hero_. Everyone here put you on a pedestal, I thought that’s how you lived your life.”

“You don’t know the half of it. Hell, I didn’t even know I was a Wizard until my eleventh birthday. I don’t want to go into it all, it’s really all too depressing. And I’m still a little shaky right now. I just feel all alone. I don’t mean to be whining... and I don’t want to say that I miss him, but I’ve never felt so alone, like this.”

“You’re not alone, Harry, I’m here and you have friends right outside the door. Once Madame Pomfrey is done I’m sure they’ll be allowed to see you.”

Harry chuckled, “do you know how Hermione and I became friends?”

“You’re both in Gryffindor, you’ve been friends since first year.” Draco shrugged.

“Do you remember the troll on Halloween, our first year?” Draco nodded. “Hermione, Ron and I knocked that troll out. We fought together, I guess there are some things that just make you friends. Fighting a troll together is one of them. I hope, that fighting a Dark Wizard together is one too.”

“You don’t want me as a friend, Potter, I’m a Slytherin and a Malfoy. My father has tried to kill you on four occasions.”

“I was only aware of three.”

“He was at Godric’s Hollow.”

“I didn’t know that. But I‘d like to be _your_ friend, not your father’s.”

“Why?”

“I’m not as stupid as most think I am. I listen to what’s going on around me, hell, I’ve had to.” Harry snorted with disgust. “I heard what Dumbledore said to you today about your loyalties. I also heard what Tom said about you being a traitor, and what Moody didn’t say. You’ve been spying for the Order, haven’t you?”

“Very good, Potter. You’re not just a sex-crazed airhead, are you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I was an airhead, no.”

oOo

 

Poppy came back to Harry’s bed from her office. “Harry, you are going to be fine. You’ve used a lot of power today. But I think you are going to survive.”

“Don’t I always?”

“You are also an insufferable brat,” she admonished. “But seriously, Harry, we were worried about you. We’ve discussed this, you knew the risks of killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How do you feel?”

“I feel physically fine, I mean - I’m tired but that could be all those potions you gave me. But it feels like a part of me is missing... does that make sense?”

“Of course it does, you and he have been bonded since you were fifteen months old. That bond has been broken. That’s actually a good thing, not only for you, but for the Wizarding world; that means that he is really truly gone. Finally. But don‘t worry about the empty space. Your mind will adjust to it. And one day, when you find that special Witch, you can bond with her.” Poppy said with a smirk, knowing this would get a reaction.

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around Poppy’s neck. “I’m so lonely, will you marry me, Poppy? I want you to fill that empty space.”

“Potter, did you ever wonder why I’m called Madame Pomfrey and not Miss Pomfrey? I’m sure, Mr. Pomfrey will be elated to know that the famous Harry Potter has set his sights on his wife. Now unhand me, before I knock you out again.”

“Aw, you know you love me.”

“That I do, Harry, that I do. Now, I will allow Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley to come visit you, but only for a short while. I’m also told that Mr. Wood is on his way to the castle. I will allow him to see you, but I’m warning you, Potter, if I have to conjure a garden hose to separate the two of you... again. It will be the last time he is allowed to visit.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Poppy opened the door allowing Ron and Hermione to enter. Harry was soon finding it difficult to breath through Hermione’s hair and the death grip she called a hug. Harry looked to Ron with pleading eyes.

“C’mon, Herm, let the man breath. He just survived Voldemort, don’t kill him before he has a chance to celebrate.”

Hermione backed away, her cheeks pink from embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Harry, I was just so worried about you. When we found out that you’d killed him finally, and with your bond and all... well, I’m just so happy to see you. I was scared I wouldn’t get the chance.”

“I love you too, Hermione,” he kissed her gently on the lips. “I’m not planning on leaving you anytime soon.”

“Hey, Potter, leave that woman alone. She’s mine.”

“I am no one’s possession, Ronald.”

“What I meant was, you are my girlfriend. And besides, you don’t know where those lips have been.”

“Well, if Oliver was at the photo shoot today, I have a pretty good idea.”

Draco choked on a laugh, causing Ron to round on him. “What are you doing here? You’re not welcome. You can just take your Slytherin arse and leave.”

“Ron, don’t...” Harry looked to Draco with questioning eyes. Draco nodded slightly, but with doubt in his eyes that it would do any good. “He’s here because I asked him to stay. Ron, he’s not what you think. He tried to kill Riddle, with his bare hands, today. He’s been on our side all along.”

“What do you mean he’s on our side? His father was Voldemort’s right hand man. He’s a Death Eater wannabe.”

“Ron, no... please.”

“Weasley, what Harry is trying to tell you is that, I am not now, nor had I ever planned, to become a Death Eater. I saw what the thing turned my father into. I wanted no part of it. I’ve been working with Dumbledore for the past year. Giving him any information I knew, about the happenings of the Death Eaters. After my father went to Azkaban, Dumbledore has been protecting me and my mother. He provided us with a place to stay this past summer. I wasn’t told of the prophecy or what Harry’s roll in the larger scheme of things was. But I’ve been providing information since I came back from the Christmas holidays last year.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I didn’t ask you to. I know the truth, Dumbledore knows the truth, and I think that Harry believes me. That is all I need.”

Hermione looked to Draco, “so you actually tried to kill him without magic today?”

Draco smiled and nodded his head, “yeah, pretty stupid, eh?”

“Yes.”

“Thanks for the support there, Granger. Don’t try to pacify me or anything. I don’t want your false comfort.”

Harry and Hermione laughed at Draco’s dry humor.

“So let me get this straight,” Ron asked, “you and Harry fought together to bring down Voldemort?”

“Yes.”

“Damn....” he whined.

“What’s wrong with that?” Draco asked in total confusion.

“That means that now Harry will be keeping you around, and the rest of us are stuck with you. Just please, I‘m begging you, don‘t fuck in front of me.”

“Ronald!”

“I’m sorry, Hermione, but everyone in this school knows that Malfoy is gay. Have you met a gay man yet that hasn’t tried to get into Harry’s pants?”

“Well, no but...”

“But nothing. We just knocked a troll out with him, and he’s our best friend. You know that killing that bastard together is going to make them closer than that.”

“Well, Weasley, we really didn’t kill him together. I tried, but I’ve been told that nothing I could have done would have mattered. Harry was the one who did it, he’s the hero, I’m just the traitor who went along for the ride.”

“He doesn’t think that way. It was your intent not the result of your action.”

“And he’s sitting right here, can we please not talk about me as if I wasn’t in the room? And Ron, just... just.... urgh. Fine. We’ll not fuck in front of you. Will that shut you up?” Harry put his head in his hands and shook his head in disbelief. “Why do I even bother?” he mumbled to himself.

Draco was amused at Harry’s embarrassment. “Well, Potter, I’m glad you think I’d be so easy to bed.”

“Draco, I didn’t mean it that way. There is no use telling him we’re not going to fuck, he wouldn’t believe it. It’s just best to go along with him and promise not to do it in front of him.” He looked up to see and amused expression on Draco’s face and knew he was being strung along. “What is it with all of you? I’ve been through a majorly traumatic experience today, and you are all teasing me. It’s not right. I should be coddled and cooed over, not poked fun at.”

“I’ll cuddle and ooze over you,” Oliver’s voice sounded from the door.

“That’s coddle and coo, Ollie... but from you I’d take cuddle and ooze. Come here, baby.”

“Harry, you did it kiddo, you finally did it.”

“I know.”

“That’s all you have to say? ‘I know’.”

Harry looked to Oliver, tears threatening. “Oh Harry, it’s ok.” Oliver looked to the others, “guy’s?”

“Sure.” The three walked out of the ward, leaving Oliver to comfort his boyfriend.

Oliver climbed into bed with Harry and wrapped his arms around him. “Baby, what is it? Are you OK?”

“I don’t know, Ollie, I should be so happy that it’s finally over. But... gods, Ollie, it’s like a part of me died with him.”

“Baby, it did. He’s been here,” Oliver pointed to his forehead where the scar had been, “all along. When he died it went with him. Harry, that means no more nightmares that aren’t your own. No more urges to be evil, no more of his subtle influences on you. You get to be you, finally.”

“That’s it, what if without him, I’m nobody? What if he was the best part of me?”

Oliver chuckled, “you can’t believe that. He was evil incarnate. You, Harry James Potter, are a great person. It was your ability to love and look beyond what others see in people, that let you open up to people like Snape. It was that love and trust that allowed you to set aside years of hate, and accept him, so he could train you. It was your love for the Wizarding world that allowed you to go beyond your normal morals and rid us of that evil. And from what I heard before I came in, it’s that same love, which you _still_ have, that is allowing you to see Malfoy in a different light.”

“You’ve known, you’ve known all along he was a spy?”

“Yes, we couldn’t tell you. If the two of you had shown anything but dislike for one another, he would have not only been lost to us as a spy, but probably killed by those people who discovered it.”

“Ollie, just hold me. I’m so scared. Some brave Gryffindor I am, eh?”

“You are braver than Godric himself.” Oliver held Harry in his arms until the young hero relaxed and gave into sleep.

An hour later Poppy came into the room. “Wood! Why are you still here?” she yelled.

Oliver put his finger to his lips to hush her, “he’s sleeping,” he whispered. He carefully extracted himself from Harry and motioned for her away from the bed.

“I’m worried about him. He seems physically fine, but he’s depressed over losing that bloody link. He’s afraid that the best part of him died with Voldemort.”

“Wood, it’s to be expected. They have been so much a part of one another’s lives for so long.... It will just take time and lots of support from those who love him, for him to overcome it.”

“I guess you’re right, it just kills me to see him that way. He is such a loving and caring man, he’s got to know that that is _him_ and not that vile creature. And, I have to go back in the morning. I‘m not going to be here to help him.”

“Your support would mean a lot to him, but he has other friends too. They’ll be here for him. And, I hate to say it, but I think he may have discovered a new friend today. Both he and Malfoy have lost a lot in this war. I suspect they’ll be leaning on one another to help them get through.”

“He’s so young, Poppy, hell they both are, I just hate for him to have to face this. And I hate that it will probably be Malfoy who helps him, whether I was here or not.”

“Oliver, look at what he’s faced so far in his life. This will be probably the easiest for him to overcome. Once he accepts what has happened, he’ll move on. But, I think the loss of the link will be minor compared to the guilt he’ll have over taking another’s life.”

“I’ve thought of that too.” Oliver looked to Harry, with loving eyes. “I just hope he doesn’t blame himself for not being able to save Tom Riddle, when he killed Voldemort. He has always had a problem realizing that they were one and the same.

“Oliver, it’s late, Harry will sleep through the night. What time to you have to leave tomorrow?” 

“Seven in the morning.”

“You go to Gryffindor and sleep in Harry’s bed, the password is ‘Lion’s Pride’. Come back at six. I’ll ward so only you can enter. Wake him up in the morning and let him know you love him. And Wood?”

“Yes?”

“Just don’t wear him out... there’s going to be a celebration at noon... he’ll need his energy.”

Oliver kissed Poppy on the cheek, “thank you Madame Pomfrey... you are the best.”

oOo

“Hey, Ollie.”

“Hey, Kiddo, how ya’ doing this morning?”

“Better now that you’re here. Come here and let me show you how happy I am to see you.”

“Mmmm, I think I can do that.”

Oliver walked to Harry and devoured his lips.

“Ollie, I’m so sorry about breaking down last night. It was just all too much.”

“Harry, that wasn’t much of a breakdown, you’ll have more and that’s ok. You’ve never known life without that evil bastard. Now you’re going to have to learn to live without that part of you. But... I don’t think I can live if I don’t have this part of you right now,” Oliver finished with a purr, as he slid his hand over Harry’s morning erection.

“Ollie, I want you... but Poppy will kill us if she finds us doing that... again.”

“Shhhh, it’s ok... she sort of told me last night, that no one can come in here but me, we have until I have to leave at seven,” he said as he climbed on Harry.

“I think I’ll offer to marry her again.”

“Again?”

“Never mind... just love me, Ollie.”

And that he did. Oliver carefully removed Harry’s clothes and stood at the foot of the bed admiring his young lover, as he removed his own clothes. “You are so sexy, Harry... I wish you could see the beauty in yourself that everyone else sees.”

“Ollie, you’re the beautiful one in this relationship... just for putting up with me.”

“Hmmm.... I do it for a reason, Potter... and a very selfish one at that. I can’t get enough of your body, it’s an obsession,” he said as he raised one of Harry’s feet to his mouth and started to suck on the toes. Harry moaned at the erotic feel of this. “There is not a single part of you that is not attractive beyond belief.” He moved to the other foot, licking the arch. His hands caressed his ankles as his tongue traveled up. He made long loving licks at his calves and knees, he licked behind the knee, which elicited a long panting sigh from Harry. Oliver loved this sound so much, he did it slower to the other knee.

He licked up the outer thigh of Harry’s left leg, and then he crossed over his hip. Harry arched his back, trying to bring his manhood to Oliver, but it was ignored as Oliver moved down his inner thigh, paying close attention to the crook of his leg. Harry giggled, moaned and whimpered all at once. 

“Ollie, please.”

“I want to worship your body, I promise, you’ll be satisfied when I’m through with you. Patience, my dear.” Harry whimpered again, but allowed Oliver to lavish his body with love. He knew Oliver would never leave him wanting.

Oliver moved down his inner thigh until he came to his knee again, then crossed over to the other leg, moving up the middle, his tongue teasing and lips kissing him as he went. He made his way down the outside of his thigh and licked the back of his knee again. Harry moaned louder. He worked back up the top of his leg to his groin and licked slowly at his length, then moved it aside with his cheek and licked to his navel.

“You tease.”

“Yes, I am... and you love it.”

“I love you and I love the way you make me feel.”

Oliver’s tongue swirled in his navel, “I love you too, Harry. And I only treat you as you should be treated, you mean everything to me... I want to show you how I feel.”

“Mmmm.”

Oliver’s fingers lightly pulled on Harry’s nipple ring... “Oh yes,” Harry sighed. His mouth then licked and bit at each nipple, tugging on the ring with his teeth. He moved up to Harry’s neck, his body now laying flush on him. Their erections made contact, causing both to hiss with pleasure. Harry moved his hips for more friction, but Oliver bore down on him preventing him from moving. He whispered in his ear as he bit on his lobe, “prepare me, Harry, I want to feel you come in me.”

Harry’s hand, which had been caressing up and down Oliver’s back, moved over his ass as he mumbled a spell, stretching and lubricating his lover. Oliver straddled Harry’s hips and brought himself down slowly on him. He didn’t stop until Harry was fully in him. He waited for his body to adjust to his lover, then slowly raised himself, he then again, slowly moved down. Harry arched to meet his motion. They made slow passionate love. Oliver’s mouth moved over Harry’s, they shared their feelings for one another with all the passion their mouths could manage.

Harry pulled his mouth away, “Ollie, I need to come... please I need you to move faster. I don’t know how long I can take this torture.” He placed his hands on his hips trying to move his body.

Oliver moved faster, and after only a few moments Harry spilled his seed into his lover. Oliver quickly followed. 

The two were lying, with Harry still in Oliver, when the ward door crashed open.

“Poppy... perhaps we should come back,” Dumbledore said.

“We most certainly will not. I told Oliver seven o’clock... it’s quarter past now.” She looked to the two boys, “Wood, will you please disentangle yourself from my patient so I can examine him?”

Oliver moved to comply.

“Poppy, Ollie’s already given me a thorough examination... I checked out fine,” Harry said with a smirk.

“Potter, I gave him permission to come in here and give you some loving support not totally exhaust you. Look at you... you are flushed and sweaty. You have a big day ahead. You don’t need to start off with such strenuous activities.”

“Poppy, I promise Oliver did all of the work... you just missed the grand finale by a couple of seconds... that’s why I’m flushed. Merlin, woman... were you waiting outside the door listening so you could catch us like this?” he teased.

“Potter, I lost count of the number of times I’ve caught you and Wood like this, over the last two years. Trust me... I’m an old woman... I don’t do this on purpose. Now please clean yourself up so I can give you an exam.”

“Poppy, I was hoping you’d do it the old fashioned way... you know - warm soapy water and a nice fluffy wash cloth, gently...”

“That’s enough, Mr. Potter. Madame Pomfrey may be accustom to this situation, but I am not. I don’t need to hear your fantasies about my Mediwitch.”

“Oh, Albus... she’s hot... it think the muggles call it an Edipus Complex... she’s like the mother I’ve always wanted. You may be old, but I know you’re not blind, you have to see...”

Dumbledore raised his hand, “Harry. Please stop. I don’t want to hear about it. Please just let me live in ignorance,” he pleaded with rosy cheeks shining through his long white beard.

“Fine.”

Harry moved his palm over himself casting a cleaning charm, he grabbed for his boxers. As Oliver dressed.

“Harry, I’m running late. I’ll try to come see you again, if I can’t I’ll owl you. Promise me you’ll take care. And remember what I said about having fun. You don’t have to worry about Voldemort anymore. I’m sure the Death Eaters will be rounded up soon.” He leaned down and gave him a kiss. He then walked to Poppy, “I’m sorry I took so long, but thank-you... we both needed that.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I know you did, Wood. I’m sure he’ll be all right. If there are any lasting problems I’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Thanks.” He looked to Dumbledore and nodded his farewell then left the hospital wing to Apparite back to his Quidditch team’s winter dorms.

Poppy examined Harry as he and Dumbledore spoke.

“Harry, I have finally convinced Fudge that you did indeed kill Tom Riddle. Of course Riddle’s body being apparated to his bed with a red and gold bow attached helped. You didn’t have any part in that did you?”

Harry stifled a giggle, “no sir, but I wish I had. Please tell me was Fudge there at the time?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

“Oh that is just too good.”

“Yes, it was, wasn’t it? My theory is that one of the Death Eater’s did it when they found him. But we do have a small problem.”

“Which is?”

“When you cast Phasmatis Mortuus on his essence, every Death Eater’s mark vanished. So now we have no way of identifying them, other than the few spies we have who are willing to name names. I fear that you are not totally out of danger yet. There may be some who will want to take their revenge out on you. And Fudge is still convinced that you are planning to take over where Riddle left off.”

“Hell, Albus, will this ever end?”

“I hope so, Harry, I hope so. But we will deal with those problems as they arrive. Today is a day of celebration throughout the Wizarding world. There is to be a grand party and lunch in the Great Hall, to honor both you and young Mr. Malfoy. _Witch Weekly_ will be there, as they did not get to finish their photo shoot...”

“What? I thought that was a ruse.”

“No, it was very much legitimate. And they wished to finish the shoot today. I have told them that it will have to wait until next weekend. But I am allowing them to be in the castle to take candid shots of both you and Mr. Malfoy. You will have final approval on what they use. And they have also sent some clothes from their advertisers, for both you and Mr. Malfoy. I also asked that they send some for Mr. and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, as I’m sure they will be with you most of the day, and also in many of the photos. We want them to all look their best too.

“But I also told them to send clothing that was appropriate for the day and not those things you arrived back here in yesterday. What were they thinking? They were way too small.”

“But I liked those clothes... was Poppy able to salvage them?”

“Oh yes, Harry, they were salvageable but I burned them... they were awful,” Poppy teased.

“You did not! I liked those.”

“Of course I kept them. They are in the cupboard over there. But you will not be wearing them around the castle.”

“Of course not, Poppy,” Harry said with a smirk. “I’m sure the clothes will be checked for portkeys?” he asked Dumbledore.

“Of course... Emmeline was most upset that she missed that.”

“Albus, please don’t let her get in trouble over that, it was my fault. I had distracted them.”

“No she will not be ‘in trouble’, I think that whatever punishment she does to herself will be greater than anything Moody could do to her. Now, once Poppy is done with you, I need you to take the back stairs to my tower, there are some Ministry officials who wish to take your and Mr. Malfoy’s statements. I’d like you to keep out of sight as much as possible, until the luncheon.”

“I will, sir. And thanks.”

“Anytime, Harry, anytime.”


	3. Chapter Three

****

Beta'd by: Lunadeath

oOo

Harry and Draco arrived at Dumbledore’s outer office at the same time. They looked at each other, “well..” they both said at once.

“Um... yes, let’s do this,” Harry finally said after a moment of embarrassed silence.

“Yes, let’s.”

“Hey, Draco, before we go in, is there anything you don’t want said?”

“No, not really. I’m through with secrets. I know that there will be ramifications from yesterday’s events but... I’m just not cut out for this shit, I‘m a Slytherin not a Gryffindork. I’m sure Dumbledore will do everything in his power to protect me, until all of the Death Eaters are captured. Even if it means that I can’t leave here until it happens. I’m sure once word gets out, my father will be furious. He may be in Azkaban but he’s still a powerful man.”

“I’m sure it will all work out, and besides... you being in the castle isn’t really a bad thing,” Harry said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Are you flirting with me, Potter?”

“And would it be a problem if I did?”

“Can I get back to you with the answer for that?”

“I’m not going anywhere... well, I guess we _are_ both going in here. Shall we?”

“Let’s.”

The two entered the office, Harry was engulfed in a hug so fast he didn’t even have time to see who it was.

“Oh, Harry, I am so sorry,” Tonks said.

“Tonks, it wasn’t your fault, nor was it Emmeline’s. Who would have thought to check the belt buckle for a portkey... besides it wasn’t me he was after. No one could have suspected that he’d be trying to get Malfoy, when I was there too.”

“I know, but when you disappeared, I was just so scared.”

Harry held her closer and whispered in her ear, “I wouldn’t let anything happen to me, before you got the chance to make me a switch hitter.” He then kissed her on the cheek.

“Mr. Potter, if you are through flirting with the Ministry officials, I would like some answers from you,” Fudge said.

“Sir, I wasn’t flirting... not that I wouldn’t love to flirt with her. But I am not of age and would never do anything that could compromise her position. I was just telling her that everything would be all right.”

“Potter, I’ve heard all about your immoral activities this summer. You are a perverted disgrace to the Wizarding world. Your hedonistic ways can not be allowed to continue. That is just the type of behavior that proves you are planning to fill the shoes of the Dark Lord and corrupt the Wizarding world, with your own brand of evil.”

“Cornelius, I don’t believe that young Mr. Potter’s social activities are proof that he is evil, nor are they any of your business,” Dumbledore stated over his half-moon glasses.

“I beg to differ with you, Albus, _all_ of his activities are my business. As it is I who will ultimately have to deal with the aftermath of his reign of terror.”

“Minister Fudge, I have no plans to become a Dark Wizard. I am not going to become some evil overlord, just because I like to have a little harmless fun.”

“To you it is harmless, but to the decent Wizard it is just proof that you are planning to take over.”

“Sir, you can not be insinuating that just because Harry prefers a man‘s company, he is evil. As I could give you names of several prominent Wizards who also prefer men. And I do believe that there are even laws allowing same-sex bondings.”

“I have no interest in what you have to say on the matter, Mr. Malfoy,” Fudge spat the name as if it was poison. “The fact that he was in your company, only gives further _proof_ that he is a Dark Wizard.”

“Cornelius, I will not allow you to continue to insult my students. Mr. Malfoy has spent the past year risking his life to provide information, information I might add, that has saved your life a on two occasions. And as for why Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were in one another’s company, that is my doing. They were both a part of a photo shoot for _Witch Weekly_ magazine. I allowed them to go to London. Are you going to say that I’m now a part of this Dark plot of Harry’s?”

“Of course not, Albus, I’m merely saying that they have manipulated you and are using you to further their plans.”

“Enough!” Harry shouted, “Malfoy and I came here to give our statements. If you do not want them, then we will be leaving.” He looked to Draco who nodded his agreement. They both stood; Harry reached for Draco’s hand and led him out of the office. As they reached the outer door, they were stopped by Fudge demanding that they return.

Harry sighed and turned around. “Sir, I will stay and give my statement, but if you insult either Malfoy or me one more time, we are out of here. And you can write whatever the hell you want for my statement, as I’m sure you will anyway.”

“Are you suggesting that I would alter an official statement, Mr. Potter?”

“Of course not, sir. I’m just suggesting that you may not hear all that we have to say. You _have_ had a history of that. At least I am hoping that you have hearing problems and did not intentionally lead the Wizarding world to believe that Voldemort was not back for two years before you’d acknowledge his rebirth.”

“Harry, Draco, please sit down, and I will take your official statement. I will make sure every word is documented,” Tonks said. “As my quick quill has already transcribed every word that has been said thus far.”

“Auror Tonks, I did not give you permission to start,” Fudge screamed.

“My apologies sir, but I thought that the meeting had started when these two gentlemen walked into the room. I, unfortunately, am not able to have what has already been said, removed. This parchment has been charmed so that the records can not be altered at a later date. It is, after all, standard procedure when taking a statement,” she said with a slight smirk.

“Fine, let’s carry on. But I will remember this.”

“As will everyone else, Cornelius. Let us begin...” Dumbledore said.

Harry and Draco attempted to start from when Harry touched the portkey, but Fudge insisted they start from their first contact with Gus.

“Ok,” Harry said exasperated, “Professor Dumbledore informed me that _Witch Weekly_ wanted to do a photo shoot, as I was one of the Wizards chosen to be on their to _Ten Most Eligible Bachelor’s_ list. Gus came to the castle to take photographs of Malfoy, Ron and me.”

“So Mr. Weasley was all a part of this?”

“Cornelius, I’m sure you meant to ask if Mr. Weasley was a part of the list, not a part of Riddle’s plot.”

“Of course.” Fudge said as he squirmed in his seat. “Please continue.”

“Well, there’s really not much to tell, he took pictures of the three of us for a few hours, then dismissed Ron. We followed him to Quidditch Pitch; Malfoy and I changed into our Quidditch robes and he took pictures for another two hours.

“Then on Saturday we, along with six Aurors, portkeyed to his London studio. We spent the morning with the others on the list, doing group photographs. After lunch we were given Muggle style clothes to put on.”

“Wait a minute, Mr. Potter, I’ve read the reports from the Aurors. Did you not go missing for about twenty minutes after lunch?” Fudge demanded.

“Yes, I did. Now as I was saying we were given Muggle clothes.”

“NO!” Fudge nearly shouted, “I want to know exactly what you were doing for that twenty minutes.”

“Sir, I’m sure you don’t want to know.”

“Harry, perhaps you should just tell Cornelius everything,” Dumbledore said.

“All right,” Harry got a smirk on his face. “I spent that twenty minutes giving my boyfriend a blowjob. It was actually quite nice. He tasted so sweet when he came moaning...”

Dumbledore raised his hand, “I believe that is enough information on that specific event.”

Fudge sputtered and spat.

“If you’re sure he has enough information on that, I am willing to move on.”

“Please.” Dumbledore said as he rested his head in him hands and shook his head.

“Gus had given us some Muggle style clothes and we went back to the dressing rooms to change. Malfoy, not being familiar with Muggle clothing, had asked for my assistance with the uniquely Muggle undergarments. I did assist him. And finished dressing myself. We, that would be two Aurors and I, were waiting outside of Malfoy’s dressing room when he emerged and needed assistance with his Muggle belt buckle. I kneeled to assist, and when I touched it we were portkeyed to Voldemort.”

“So, Malfoy, you were a part of this. You knew that portkey was meant for Potter, so you cunningly got him to touch it.”

Draco blushed, “Um, no sir. I didn’t know that the belt buckle was a portkey.”

“Then why did it not activate when you put it on?” Fudge demanded. “Well, sir, I never actually touched the buckle. I kind of enjoyed having Potter help me with my undergarment and wanted him to touch me in that area again. I was hoping that his might accidentally brush... something while he was assisting me.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Malfoy.

Dumbledore shook his head, again, “Harry, please go on.”

“As I was saying, before Malfoy’s confession, we were portkeyed to Tom Riddle. He and I exchanged some rather nasty barbs and he made comments about Malfoy being a traitor and my having learned Occlumency to keep him out of my mind.”

“WHAT? He has been in your mind?”

“Yes he was, we have shared a bond since he tried to kill me, when I was a baby.”

“Why was I not informed of this? This is just more proof, if you have been sharing that man’s thoughts for what, fifteen years? Then you have been groomed by him as his replacement, almost since birth. I demand that this boy be detained as he is a threat to the entire Wizarding world.” “Cornelius, stop this this instant. Harry is no more a dark lord than I am. And I will not allow you to continue this. Harry, please finish your account of the events, we have a luncheon in less than an hour.”

“Where was I? Oh yes, he commented that I had learned Occlumency, and I informed him that it was done to keep his perverted mind out of mine, because he was enjoying my sexual activities too much. Truth is, I was tired of him masturbating every time I was with Oliver...”

“Albus, you not only did not inform the Ministry that this boy was so connected to Voldemort, but you also allowed him to have sexual relations with an adult.” He turned to Tonks. “I want Mr. Wood to be immediately put into custody for this.”

 

Harry stood looming over Fudge, “Oliver and my relationship is not up for discussion, there will be no repercussions over it. We have been together since _he_ was a minor. I will not allow him to be injured in anyway because of it.”

“Are you threatening me, Mr. Potter?”

“Cornelius, I’m sure Mr. Potter is just voicing his opinion on his wishes for Mr. Wood. Harry, sit down and continue.”

“OK. He learned of my Occlumency lessons, I had asked if we could end this once and for all, he realizing that I did not have my wand and was more than willing to kill me. I also asked what he wanted with Malfoy, and he said that he was a traitor and a disappointment and he insulted Malfoy, who then attempted to strangle him. Malfoy was pushed away and slammed into a wall. That is when Riddle informed me that he knew of the prophecy. I approached him, he started to send me the killing curse. I was quicker, I put my hands on his chest...”

“I thought you couldn’t touch him, that is what you said after you retrieved the Sorcerers Stone from him,” Tonks questioned.

“When he took my blood to gain his body, he was then able to touch me and I him, without causing physical damage to his body.”

“Oh, go on.”

“He started to send me the killing curse and I put my hand on his chest and cast it quicker than he did.”

“YOU. WERE. ABLE. TO. KILL. HIM. WANDLESSLY?” Fudge shouted.

“We had brethren wands, we could not use them against each other, I had to learn wandless, as Ollivander was never able to create another wand that would choose me. I killed him, and his spirit, or whatever it was, escaped his dead body, and I killed it with Phasmatis Mortuus.”

“That is a Dark Arts spell, where did you learn that?”

“Cornelius, we knew that Riddle had taken precautions to keep his essence alive once his body had died. We had researched this spell and it was taught to Harry under my direction. It was the only way we could find that would kill him completely.”

“Can I finish? I want to get this over with.”

“Yes, please continue, Harry.”

“I cast the spells, he died, his ghost died, I almost died. Malfoy portkeyed us back to the hospital wing for Madame Pomfrey to take care of me.”

“And how _exactly_ did Malfoy know to have a portkey available, if he was not a part of this plan?” 

“It was my portkey. I keep it with me at all times, in case I’m ever in trouble. It’s word activated and will take me to either this office or to where ever Pomfrey is.”

“I want to see this unauthorized portkey!”

Harry looked to Dumbledore who closed his eyes in resolve and nodded. Harry then stood, pulled off his shirt and fingered his nipple ring, “you can touch it if you like, Cornelius,” he purred. “It really feels good when someone pulls on it.”

“That is enough, Harry,” Dumbledore said as both Draco and Tonks giggled. “I believe that is all of your statement. Unless Mr. Malfoy has anything to add, the two of you are dismissed.”

Harry and Draco started for the door, “I’m not through with the questions,” Fudge shouted.

“But I am through with the answers, I am hungry and I’m told there are people awaiting Malfoy and I in the Great Hall. You are of course welcome to stay... I’m sure someone will want to congratulate you on your master plan to take down of Voldemort.”

Harry once again grabbed Draco’s hand and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

oOo

Cornelius Fudge stood at the podium that was normally reserved for the Headmaster. He looked out over the many people in the magically enlarged Great Hall and called for everyone’s attention.

“Welcome one and all. I stand proudly today to inform you that the rumor of Lord Voldemort’s death is indeed true. Though the details of the final battle can not be revealed, I can tell you that he was indeed finally destroyed by, none other, than our own Harry Potter. Harry has spent many months training with the best the Ministry could provide, so he would have the knowledge to do this wonderful thing.

“I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our hero, Harry James Potter.”

The room erupted in applause as a slightly angry Harry took the podium. “Thank you, Minister Fudge, for those... um, words.”

He looked to the crowd, he saw the proud faces of those people he loved and the many people who were there to wish him well, he sighed and began. “I do not wish to argue with Minister Fudge, but I am no hero. As many of you now know, I was the only person who was able to kill Tom Riddle, as it was prophesized before I was even born. I may have cast the final curse that ultimately killed him, but I was not alone. Neither in person nor in spirit.

“I should not have even been there yesterday. This was the one time he was not actually expecting me. I was portkeyed along with Draco Malfoy, when we met Riddle. He had discovered that Draco was a spy, giving information to Ministry to not only bring down Tom Riddle, but to also save lives during the many raids planned by Death Eaters. Draco even attempted to kill Riddle, but because of the circumstance of Riddle and my existence, he was not able too. But him not casting the final curse does not make him any less of a hero.

“And he is just one of many. During the two years that the Ministry refused to accept Voldemort’s return, there was a league of Witches and Wizards who fought to protect each and every one of us. They are all heroes. They are the men and women who fought Riddle, when the Ministry refused to send help. _They_ are the people who should be honored today. I am going to give a couple of examples of what a few of them did do, over the past three years. This is by no means a limit to what they have done, only a sampling of what they were willing to do to protect you.

“First, there was Severus Snape, who has served as a spy for the Ministry for more than sixteen years. He saw first hand the evil that was Lord Voldemort. And instead of standing with him for the power he was promised, he chose to turn to the Light and give information. He was also one of the many who trained me for this final confrontation. He is my personal hero, because if it had not been for him, I would not be here today, and the Wizarding world would be under the ruling force of darkness.

“Also amongst the heroes are the entire Weasley family. Arthur Weasley has risked his livelihood and his life to serve the greater good, when he could have just as easily sat back and ignored what was going on around him, as so many of his co-workers and superiors did. His family was torn apart by the politics of the Ministry, but he still bravely fought for what he knew was right. His entire family was willing to face anything thrown to them for these same moral beliefs.

“Also, throughout my years at Hogwarts my two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, who are not old enough to be members of the Order, have stood beside me during even the darkest of times, risking their lives... do you understand this? These _children_ have stood up to Voldemort and his Death Eaters more times in the past six years than most in the Ministry did during this war and the last. They have helped me when I was struggling to continue on, they stood beside me when the rest of the Wizarding world had labeled me as insane. It was because of _them_ , that the Wizarding world became aware of Voldemort’s return. Had it not been for their help, you may never have known that he was back.

“There are also the many teachers here at Hogwarts who have taken time out of their busy schedules to trained me to be a more skilled Wizard than many of my peers. Because they knew that the sooner I had the knowledge to do what was needed to be done, the sooner this evil would be gone. They put up with my tantrums and my outbursts of frustration, because they knew what was ahead of me, and what would happen to our world if I did not have this training more quickly than my normal classes would have given.

“I would also like to acknowledge Albus Dumbledore, he has been the driving force for the Light for so long that many of us take advantage of him. He is the man who led the Light when the Ministry would not. He was the one to organize the fight against the Death Eaters, and he is still the one who is guiding those who are hunting for the Death Eaters that have escaped.

“These people and the many others that I did not mention are the true heroes today, I am just the end result of their heroism.” He took a deep dramatic sigh, “and I am hungry and have _always_ wanted to say this... ‘let the feast begin’.”

The food on the many tables magically appeared as the people stood to applaud their young hero.

Harry sat next to Draco and started to pile food on his plate.

“You sort of ‘outed’ Snape and me there, Potter.”

“Fudge knows, he knows you are both spies; it will be in the _Prophet_ tomorrow anyway. This way, they know the truth and not _his_ take on it. I just did it to protect the two of you.”

“OK, I guess I see your point.”

“You know, Draco, if you want to see my point, we could take this meal upstairs.”

“I meant your viewpoint, not _that_ point.”

“Well the offer stands. And just so you know... I’m versatile.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to remember that if the situation ever comes up.”

“I’d love to make you ‘come’ up, down, sideways... however you want.”

“Potter, stop flirting with me and eat. I told you, you don’t want to be my friend.”

“Yes, but you also made a little confession today. If you want me to touch you ‘in that area’ I’m willing.”

Draco blushed slightly (because Malfoy’s don’t blush), “well that was then, when you still didn’t want me.”

“Oh, so you’re just a tease?”

“I never said that. Besides, we need to think about this. I already told you, you don’t want to be my friend.”

“I heard you, I just don’t agree with your argument. Your father is in Azkaban, his cohorts will be soon. You are a free man, Draco. You don’t have to pretend to be what you’re not.”

“Who says I’ve been pretending... I mean OK, I turned spy, but that was just to save my own skin and keep my mother from having to go to Voldemort. I’m not brave like you, Harry. I’m a Slytherin... the exact opposite of you.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Other than, my being the bloody ‘Boy Who Lived’, how are we different? I have broken more school rules than you ever knew existed. I’ve slept with more men than I can count. I keep my friends around me not only because I love them, but because they make me look good. Hell, without Hermione’s help I’d probably never have survived fourth or fifth year. I use her. I also use Ron, he is the best strategist there is. And what do they get in return? Having their lives put in danger... if I was a brave Gryffindor, I’d have dumped them years ago to protect them. But I keep them around for my own selfish purposes. Just like you keep Crabbe and Goyle around. They are your protection and in a way, Hermione and Ron are mine... they’re just... um, smarter than your protection. So tell me again, how are we so different?”

“You are a Light Wizard and I was raised to be Dark. Hell, Harry, I knew more Dark spells when I was a first year than most do when they leave this school.”

“Oh yes, I’m such a light Wizard that I used two of the Darkest spell ever invented... and was able to do them wandlessly.”

“That is different and you know...”

Their argument was cut short by Dumbledore standing up and tapping his glass.

“Ladies and gentlemen, now that we are all well fed, I have a few words I’d like to say...” he rambled on for almost forty-five minutes about what a wonderful job Harry had done, and how the Wizarding world could now be free and what his aspirations for that world were.

After his speech, Harry was whisked away by his friends and well wishers. He posed for several pictures alone, and then with his friends and with Malfoy. By the end of the evening he was too exhausted to seek Draco out to finish their talk. But he knew that some how he and Draco would become friends and he hoped for much more.

The following week was busy; he barely had time to breath, between classes, studying and the Ministry’s constant questions. By Saturday he was ready for the break; going to the photo studio. He was also eager to talk to Draco, outside of the castle.

They met their guards in the Great Hall, as they did the week before (this time only four Aurors) and portkeyed to London. The boys were in the dressing rooms changing clothes (after Tonks had touched ever inch of them (the clothes not the boys)).

“You know, Tonks, I think you’ve seen me naked as much as Oliver has,” Harry said as he stripped in front of her, and started to dress himself.

“Yes, I have and I never tire of it.”

“You want me.”

“I will in a few months. The offer still stands, August first, if you want to see what it’s like on this side of the fence, I’m here.”

“Mmmm, I’ll have to remember that. Tell me, are you normally into the group thing or was last week just a special occasion?”

“I don’t know, Potter, I’ve been known to play with a few toys all at once. Why, do you have someone else in mind to join our fun?”

“What do you think about Draco?”

“I try not to. He’s my cousin you know.”

“Oh, right... forgot about that. But don’t you Purebloods all interbreed?”

“Merlin, you make us all sound like a bunch of barn kneazles. Besides, I’m not a Pureblood, my dad was a Muggle-born.”

“OK, I guess I remember you telling me that.”

“Why are you asking about Draco? Is there something going on between the two of you?”

“I wish. Tonks, just look at him. He’s beautiful, and I feel like we could really have a lot of fun together, if he’d just allow it.”

“Why won’t he?”

“He thinks he’s too evil for me... like I’m some kind of pure and innocent... whatever.”

“Well I can vouch for you not being pure or innocent,” she said with a laugh.

“I don’t mean that way. I think he’s hung up on what his father’s friends would say, or more exactly what they’d do.”

“Did you tell him you’re not afraid of them?” 

“I tried. He won’t listen. Maybe he’s just trying to politely tell me he’s not interested.”

“Harry, how long have you known him? Have you ever known him to be polite? And I was there when he told Fudge that he wanted you to touch him. He is definitely interested.”

“Then how do I get him? I’ve never had a Wizard, or a Muggle for that matter, turn me down. I don’t know how to let him know that it’s ok. I’d like to be friends with him, but hell, I’d settle for a quick shag, if that’s all he’s willing to give me.” 

“Why don’t you tell him that?”

“I thought it would sound crude.”

“Harry, it does sound crude, but you’ve been more blunt than that before. Remember I’ve been in those nightclubs with you and Oliver... I know your pick-up lines. They usually involve you pointing and grunting.”

“OH! I AM NOT THAT BAD!”

“Yes you are... what about that little redhead? You spotted him on the dance floor, he was with a date and you walked up to him shoved your arse in his crotch and said, ‘if you want this... follow me’ and the guy just left his boyfriend there on the dance floor and followed you into the damn loo. You are that bad, Harry. Maybe you need to show Draco just how bad you can be. If you think he has a hang-up about you being too good for him.”

“Can you help me with that?”

“Today?”

“No time like the present.”

“Sure, can I watch?”

“If he doesn’t have a problem with it, you know I don’t. It’s not like you haven’t followed me into the loo a dozen times to ‘protect’ me while I was getting it from some slobbering hormonal teen.”

“Harry, you are a slobbering hormonal teen.”

“And your point is?” Harry smirked.

“Finish getting dressed, we’ll figure a way for you to be alone with him before the day is out.”

Harry wrapped his arms around her, “have I told you lately that I love you?” He said as he gave a tender kiss on the lips.

“Eight and a half months, Potter, eight and a half months.”

oOo

“Are you sure about this, Tonks? What if he really isn’t interested?”

“Harry, I’m not telling you to go in there and rape him, just tell him what you want. Be forceful about it. Show him how you feel. If he doesn’t want you, you’ll know it and then you can move on. And I’ll be right there to support you if he does say no, and to watch if he does... I mean guard you either way,” she said with a smirk (which Harry just realized, Draco must have gotten from his mother’s side of the family).

Harry sighed and opened the door to the dressing room. “Oh I’m sorry, Draco, didn’t realize you were in here. Oh well, you don’t mind do you?” He asked as he started to change clothes.

“I guess... it’s not like you haven’t seen it before, but does Nymphadora have to be here?”

“Yes, she does. I told you she’s my shadow, even with Riddle gone; I still can’t even take a leak without her, outside of the castle.”

“Whatever, and that has got to be the oddest term I’ve ever heard of for taking a pee. Is that a Muggle thing?”

“Yep, sorry, I grew up with them and their expressions are just a part of me.”

“Oh I don’t mind, it just seems strange. Nymphadora, can you at least turn around?”

“No. Don’t worry, _Drakon_ , we’re family... remember?”

“How could I forget? And don‘t call me that.”

“Then don’t call me Nymphadora.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Harry moved to Draco and rubbed a hand up his arm. “Mmmm, I don’t know, I kind of like Drakon,” he purred.

“You would, with a name as common as Harry.”

“Draco, you can call me anything you like.”

Draco turned to face Harry, his bare chest revealing his tight muscles, as his breath hitched “is there something you wanted, Harry?”

“Mmhmm, I was hoping you’d want the same thing. You seem to be worried what would happen if anyone at school found out about us, if we became friends. Here no one, but Tonks, will know.” He moved his body closer, his lips only millimeters away from Draco’s.

“So is this how you treat all of your _friends_?”

“Only the extremely sexy ones. Draco, I want you... I’d like for us to be friends but I’ll take whatever you are willing to give, and we don’t have to be back out there for another thirty minutes. I’d like to show you how much I want you, if you’ll let me.”

Draco brought his hand to cup Harry’s face; his lips lightly glazed Harry’s. “I’d like that, but it would have to stay here. We can’t do this once we go back... it’s too risky.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I like risk... but I’ll back off at school if you wish it.” He moved his body to push Draco against the wall, and ground his hardness into Draco’s.

“Does she really have to be here?” Draco whispered as his moved his hips to meet Harry’s.

“Yes, but don’t worry, she won’t touch. She has a hang-up about age; and just ignore the sounds she makes... she gets off watching.”

“It sounds like you two have done this before,” hands moved to Harry’s waistband, and he deftly started to unfasten his pants.

“Yes, is that a problem?” Harry’s hands mimicked Draco’s.

Draco smiled as he kissed him softly, “no, I like being the center of attention, it’s actually kind of hot.”

“Yes it is... what do you want, Draco. I want to please you anyway I can.” His lips nibbled on Draco’s earlobe and moved to his neck, a wet tongue slithered out of his mouth to lick the bare flesh and taste his prey.

“Oh Merlin, yes. I want to feel you, every part of you. Harry, I want to know what it’s like to be surrounded by you, to feel your depths. I want to hear you moan my name as I bury myself in you.”

“Then I’m yours, Draco. Please help me with these pants, I want to see you. I’ve wanted this all week. You gave me a glimpse of you last week, and I need more.”

Draco shimmied out of his pants, he heard a moan from Tonks but ignored it as Harry’s hand lightly caressed his cock. He hissed his pleasure, as his mouth found Harry’s. The feel of Harry’s lips made his erection even more painfully hard. He ran his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip, they parted as Harry’s tongue met his. Harry quickly removed his pants and slid his erection over Draco’s. Both boys moaned in total ecstasy.

“Draco, do you know the lube charm?”

“Mmmm, yes... but I want to play first.” His hands cupped Harry’s ass pulling him even closer. One hand moved around to stroke Harry, his finger played with his slit until it was coated in the natural juices of his lover. He reached around and probed at his opening, Harry arched his back to allow better access. His legs parted.

“How do you want me, Draco?” He sighed as a finger entered him.

“Turn around, baby. Let me see that beautiful arse of yours.”

Harry turned around, Tonks was sitting on the floor with her legs spread, rubbing herself through her jeans with one hand, as the other fondled an exposed breast. He smiled and winked, licking his lips he gave her a lustful look. She moaned again and her head fell back against the wall. Harry moved the three feet to her, and put a leg on either side of hers. He rested his hands against the wall above her. She opened her eyes at the sound of movement and looked longingly at Harry’s large cock that was a foot from her face. She mouth, ‘tease,’ as she looked up into his eyes.

Draco moved behind Harry, and fell to his knees. His tongue made long laps at the round globes before him. He spread Harry’s cheeks and ran his tongue over the small puckered hole. Harry moaned, as his hand moved to stroke his own cock. Tonks also moaned, as her hand disappeared into her now unzipped jeans.

Draco’s tongue licked the opening, and he moved it in and out mimicking the action he wanted to do. Harry arched his back again, “Merlin, Draco, that feels so good,” he panted. “Please... I need more.”

“Mmmm, I can see that.” Draco quietly cast a lubrication charm on his hand, and a slick finger entered Harry, as his tongues licked around it. Harry rocked back, intent on feeling every knuckle in him. “You are so tight.”

“A couple more fingers and you can fix that, please, Draco. I want to feel you fuck me. Loosen me up. I want this so bad,” he whimpered as Draco’s finger grazed his prostate.

“Did you like that?” Draco purred as he slid another finger in.

“Yesss.”

“Tell me what you want me to do right now.”

“I want your fingers to stretch me so I can take your big cock. I want to feel you pound into my arse; I need you, Draco. Please give me more than this.”

“I can do that,” he hummed, as his fingers scissored, he felt the muscles loosen as he did. He made sure to hit Harry’s spot several times.

“I’m ready Draco, give yourself to me... I want you so bad.”

Draco stood as his slick hand moved to coat his cock, he looked down in surprise when he felt the tip of a wand touch him, as a quick tingling feeling engulfed him and faded. He looked to Tonks who shrugged, “neither of you are virgins, you both need the protection.”

“Thanks,” he said quietly, wondering why he’d not thought about that. He positioned himself at Harry’s opening and slowly slid his glans into the loosened muscles. Harry tightened slightly around him at the feel of being invaded. “You need to relax, if you want me to go any further, baby.”

Harry took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. “You’re bigger than I thought,” he sighed as he pushed back to take in Draco’s length.

Draco’s arms snaked under Harry’s arms and he placed his hands on his broad chest, pinching the nipples and playing with the nipple ring. He kissed Harry’s shoulders and neck, as his body moved to a fast comfortable rhythm. He looked down and saw Tonks had moved her jeans down over her hips and was sliding two fingers over her glistening clit as she watched in rapturous awe. He moaned at the sight; he’d never seen a woman look so sexy. His movements became faster.

Harry moaned at the increased speed. “Yes, Draco, I’m almost there... give it too me, hard.” He felt his sack tighten against him, and a tongue touch him. He looked down in surprise as Tonks sat waiting for him to come. This was the first time she’d ever touched him. He weaved the fingers of one hand through her hair, as he started to come into her mouth, as her lips sealed over the head of his cock. 

The tightening of Harry’s ass as he came and the sight of Tonks with her mouth over Harry’s cock was all it took for Draco to come. He grunted both of their names as he did. He quickly came to his senses enough, then he grabbed Tonks’ hand and pulled her to her feet. “That’s mine, I want a taste.” He reached around Harry pulling her into a kiss, with Harry sandwiched between them. Harry moved his head to the side so he could watch. He turned slightly and the three were soon sharing Harry’s taste.

They allowed themselves to get lost in the feel of three tongues fighting for attention, when a pounding noise came from the door. “You three have been in there for too long, you’re late. The photographer is not a happy Witch right now,” Emmeline yelled from the other side of the door.

“Tell her we’ll be right there,” Harry said, as he pulled from the three-way kiss and started to dress. The others followed suit.

oOo

The three walked to the studio, and were met by an angry the Witch who been assigned to photograph them, after Gus’ arrest. “You two took long enough, we have three more changes to make, and it will take all day if you need that much time to...” she turned around to face them, “... oh my gods, you two look so fucking sexy like that. You have a glow, almost like you’ve just had a good shag... well, whatever you did get in here and let me take pictures.

“Harry, unbutton your shirt, yes... show some skin. You too, Draco. That’s right, leer at the camera. Oh yes....” By the time she was done, both boys were clad only in their dragon skin pants, which were unfastened to reveal the top of their patch of hair. Tonks and Emmeline were drooling as they watched. Who would have thought this geeky, string of a kid would turn out to be one of the hottest men in the Wizarding world, they both wondered.

After another five hours in the studio, the group was ready to portkey back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Beta'd by: Lunadeath

oOo

__

The next day...

“’arry, pass the potatoes,” Ron asked around a mouth full of beef.

“Sure.”

“Oh no, that can’t be good,” Hermione whispered as she looked up to see Draco, leading a group of Slytherin to the Gryffindor table.

“Wonder what they want?”

“I don’t know, Ron, but let’s hear them out first, hex later,” Harry mumbled.

“Potter, we were wondering if we could have a word with you.”

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“We had a house meeting last night. Most of us decided that it would be in our best interest to befriend you and your minions.”

“They are not my _minions_ ; they are my friends.”

“Whatever,” Draco replied irritably. “What do you say.”

“Why?”

“As I said, it would be in our best interest.”

“I heard you, but why would it be in your best interest?”

“We believe that it would be best, for us, to align ourselves with the side that we think will win in this war.”

“Malfoy, the war is already won; they’re just cleaning up the debris right now,” Hermione commented.

“Yes.”

Harry got an amused look on his face and said, “so let me get this straight. You feel that you should choose the winning side?” Draco and company nodded, “and you also feel, that since we have just won the war, it is a good bet that the Light will be the victor?”

“Something like that. So what do you say?”

“I just want to be clear on what this little... truce might entail. What do you mean by ‘befriend’. Are we going to start having parties together, punch and cookies maybe?”

“Is that what Gryffindors have at parties?” He asked with a look of disgust.

“No, it was an... I just... fuck it. What does this truce mean?”

“It means that, as a house, we will no longer target the members of your house. There are members who do not agree with this, so we, _as a house_ , will not be responsible for their actions. But, on the whole, we would like a peaceful coexistence with the Gryffindors. In an attempt to create school harmony.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked to Draco, with an amused smirk, “school harmony?”

“Yes.”

“Draco, I can call you Draco right?” Draco nodded. “What are you playing at?”

“ _Harry_ , _we_ are not playing at anything. Look, we are not fools, and not all of the members of Slytherin are Dark Wizards. Most never wanted to be a part in the war, but the reality is, because of family alliances we had no choice in which side we were on. But, since the war has been won, no one can blame us if we ‘play nice’, if you will, to the victor.

“In the long run, you and your cohorts will be running our society. If you allow yourselves to get to know us, our futures may be better. My allegiances are public knowledge. So for me, it’s a matter of using that, but for most of the others it’s not that simple. But that does not mean that we are not proud people, we will not grovel for this. But we know that we _need_ you to move ahead.

“You and I, Potter, will be in close contact for the next year, because of all the engagement with _Witch Weekly_ and the press conferences and ministry hearings, over the Dark Lord’s death. We will need to form some sort of... _understanding_ between us. If you would like we could discuss this... in private. So you could get a better understanding of what I am talking about; my house has given me the right to negotiate terms of our agreement, if needed.”

“Yes, Draco, I think I’d like that. I’m not sure I actually grasp what’s being asked here. When would you like to discuss this?”

“My evening is free, would you like to meet after you have finished dinner?”

“Yes, where?” He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, both Hermione and Ron smirking.

“The Room of Requirement. I know you know where it is.”

“Yes, I’m _somewhat_ familiar with it. I can meet you there in a half hour.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Potter. And on behalf of my house, I would like to thank you, for at least considering this.”

“I’m sure it will be interesting... if it works out.”

Draco gave his first smirk since starting this conversation, “yes, I’m sure it will.”

The Slytherins walked back to their table and Harry turned to his friends, knowing what was coming.

“So, was that an elaborate scheme to get in your pants, or is he serious?” Hermione asked.

“I think it was a little bit of both. You know, once you‘ve had a piece of me, you want more.”

“I wouldn’t know, Harry. And when have you been with him?” Ron asked.

“Um... during our shoot yesterday. We had a little break and well... you know.”

“Harry,” Hermione whispered in exasperation, “where were your guards, you shouldn’t have been alone.”

“Oh, you know Tonks, she never leaves me alone.”

“She wasn’t!”

“Oh get off it, Hermione, it’s not like it’s the first time she’s watched me fuck someone. She’s just usually morphed to look like a man, at the time.”

“Harry, you know you’re a slut, right?”

“And this is a problem... how, Ron?” 

“Well, I personally think you are acting out for the attention that you didn’t receive as a child.”

Harry sighed, wondering how many times he’s heard this, “I’m sure it is, Hermione, but I have a date... I mean, meeting with the spokesperson for Slytherin. I need to, um... get myself ready.”

“You mean go take a shite.”

Harry blinked his eyes innocently, “why, Ron, whatever would I need to do that for?”

“Harry, just go. I don’t need anymore graphic details about how you prepare yourself for things like this,” Hermione huffed.

Harry leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek, then whispering, “you should try it... I know a spell that will clean you out, then there are no embarrassing stains on the bed in the morning, for everyone to see.”

Hermione blushed and slapped Harry’s arm, playfully, “just go.”

oOo

Harry left to prepare himself. Soon he was headed for the Room of Requirement, wondering how he should have it set up for his and Draco’s meeting. When he got there, he found the door already visible. He opened it and walked inside. When he closed it behind him, it disappeared. He looked across the room and saw Draco leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed, smiling at him.

“You’re early.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“So did you want to talk about the proposal?”

“No, I pretty much understand it. The Slytherins don’t want to be left behind, they are willing to kiss ass so they can get jobs in the future.”

“Yes, that’s a fair assessment.”

“My only question is, how in the fucking hell did you get them to agree to that?”

Draco laughed, “they came to me, after we got back last night. They wondered if I’d have any pull with you since we’d been together, when you killed that bastard.”

“Mmm, and what did you tell them?”

“I said you were an arrogant prat, but I could probably win you over with my charm.”

“Yes, you could.” Harry walked across the room and leaned his body against Draco’s. “So, are we done with the negotiations or do I need more convincing?”

“You definitely need more convincing,” he purred as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

Harry ground his erection into Draco’s, “what are you willing to do to convince me?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I thought _maybe_ you could _grind_ your... um... point into me... er... use your head, to make me feel, or see your point... of view,” he said as his hand found Harry’s hard cock.

“Mmm, I’d like that, but I thought you were worried about doing this at the castle.”

“I was, but the other Slytherins expect us to be civil to one another. I think we can risk being seen together, now and then. I’m not saying we should walk down the halls holding hands, but we now pretty much have Slytherin’s blessing to be friendly.”

“I’d like to be more than friendly.”

“Only behind closed doors.”

“That would be fine with me.” Harry’s lips devoured Draco’s. Soon both were divested of their clothing and lying on the floor. “You know, Draco, you could have asked the room for a bed.”

“I thought that would be too presumptuous of me.”

“I don’t mind the floor. Gods, Draco, you are so sexy. What do you want?”

“I thought I’d let you return the favor, from yesterday.”

Harry’s tongue licked at Draco’s neck. “That was hot, wasn’t it?”

Draco pulled Harry’s body on top of his, as he leaned his head back, allowing Harry better access. “Yes, I’ve never been with a woman, they actually disgust me a bit; but Tonks was hot. When her tongue touched your cock, I lost it. Do the two of you do that often?”

“Mmmm, no, that’s the first time she’s ever touched me. She’s always had a _hands off_ policy. I think she just wanted to taste it when I came. I was already there, she just opened her mouth to get it. I’m with you about women, but I think when I turn seventeen, I might try her out. She’s pretty much told me that she’s willing, and you never know... I might like it. But I’d rather not talk about Tonks right now.”

“And what do you want to do?”

“I’d like to use my mouth for a much more enjoyable purpose,” he said, as he slithered down Draco’s body.

“You do that.”

Harry’s lips moved down to Draco’s nipples; he sucked and bit at each, causing Draco to moan and grab his head. Draco gave him a downward nudge. He obliged, licking and kissing his way to Draco’s hard cock. His tongue lapped at the length, relishing the flavor. Draco hissed at the contact.

Harry wrapped one hand around the shaft and another moved to his entrance. He mumbled a spell, coating his hands with lubricant. As his mouth engulfed Draco, his fingers worked to stretch him. After Draco was prepared, Harry started to work harder on the cock in his mouth.

Draco grabbed fists full of hair and pulled Harry off of him, Harry looked up in question. “I want to come, with you inside of me. If you keep that up, it will be over too quickly.”

“Draco, you’re sixteen, you’ll recover quickly.”

“I know, but it’s so much more intense, for me, this way. My second orgasm isn’t usually as strong. Gods, Harry, I need you in me.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s legs and pulled them to his shoulders; he ran his hand over his own cock to slick it. Then positioned himself. “How do you like it?”

“Fast and hard, Harry, make me feel you. It’s better if there’s a little pain.”

“Mmmm, I’ll have to remember that.” He slid his head into Draco, only pausing a moment until he felt the muscles adjust around him. He thrust hard and fast, sheathing himself fully. He pulled out and slammed back in. Over and over. 

Draco cried out. Harry leaned down to kiss the lips that moaned his name, almost folding Draco in half. Draco moved his legs to wrap around his waist. Their tongues fought to taste the other’s words of pleasure.

“I’m almost there, Draco,” Harry panted, as he pulled on Draco’s cock. “come with me.”

“Yesss.” He came with a scream, when Harry felt him tighten, he was soon to follow.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco. “Gods, that was great.”

“Yes, it was. So tell me, what are you going to say to the Gryffindors?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe I’ll tell them that the Slytherins are willing to do anything to get in their good graces. And that they should find one to fuck,” Harry teased.

“Potter!”

Harry laughed, as he rolled over and grabbed for his clothes. “Actually, I’ll call a meeting tonight, and tell them that it would be in their best interests to accept the offer. I’ll remind them that Slytherins are known for their cunningness. And that by befriending them, they will help them to see things in a different way, allowing them to have more options available to them in their futures.”

“That sounds good. I’ll tell the Slytherins that you have accepted the offer; and starting tomorrow at breakfast, if any of them target a Gryffindor, they will no longer have the rest of the house to back them up.”

“We should be in politics.”

“Mmm, we probably will be... and if this is how all negotiations went, I’d be happy.”

Harry laughed, “me too. So when can I see you again?”

“I’ll be at breakfast.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know, we should probably cool it a bit in the castle. But we do have a lot of engagements for _Witch Weekly_. Maybe we can get together next Saturday at that club opening. We will be expected to play nice, for the press. If you can convince them, your guards could give us some time alone.”

“I think I can do that. Tonks won’t be working that night, it will be Moody and Bill Weasley; he’s a member of the Order. They both pretty much let me do what I want when they guard me; I’ll talk to them.”

“Good.”

Both were dressed and standing at the wall where the door had been. “So I guess I’ll see you in the morning?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. “I had fun, thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

Draco looked at the wall and said, “it would be nice to have a door so we could leave.” The room created one, and they walked out of it, heading to their respective dorms.

oOo

The next morning, breakfast was one of the quietest ever at Hogwarts. This fact did not go unnoticed by the other houses... or staff. As Harry was leaving for his morning classes, Dumbledore caught his attention and asked for a meeting.

Harry arrived at his office and stood before the heads of all four houses.

“Did I do something?” he asked with apprehension.

“Not that we are aware of, Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore responded with an amused twinkle in his eye. “We were just curious as to what was going on amongst the houses this morning. Normally a quiet breakfast would be welcomed, but in light of recent events, it was a bit... unsettling.”

Harry laughed, “well, Albus, you wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

“Try us, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said.

“The Slytherins have made a proposal to the Gryffindors. They are willing to _make nice_ with us in exchange for possible future... um... considerations.”

“So, what you are saying is, that the Slytherins are using the Gryffindors to get jobs in the future.” Snape summarized.

“Yes, that pretty much sums it up.”

“Very cunning.”

“Yes, it is.”

Sprout furrowed her eyebrows, “what I don’t understand, is why the Gryffindors are willing to agree to something like this.”

“Professor, we are not fools either. We recognize that the Slytherins have talents that will help _us_ move ahead also. And besides...” Harry smirked, “we _are_ known for our bravery... it’s almost like an adventure... to see if they are sincere. But we also know that there are members of the house that do not agree with this truce, so we will have to be alert for those people, probably more so than before.”

“Harry, does this have anything to do with the rumors about you and Malfoy’s newfound friendship?” McGonagall asked.

“Yes and no, Professor. The Slytherins actually went to Draco, because they knew that we may be more friendly towards one another since _The Final Battle_ , as Fudge puts it... by the way, why does he call it that? It really wasn’t much of a battle.”

“Because Fudge is a pompous ar...”

“That’s enough, Filius, I believe Mr. Potter understands, and I think the question was rhetorical,” Dumbledore admonished before turning to Harry. “You do realize that if the Slytherins _are_ sincere about this, many things may change?”

“I’ve thought of that. I know that they are doing it for there own personal gain, but if we can show them that just as much can be accomplished using the Light, then maybe we won’t have another Tom Riddle too soon.”

“Exactly. Well, my boy, I believe you’ve answered the concerns we had. You may go to class, and you will not need a note for being late, since Professor Snape will be late as well.”

“Thank you, Professors.”

Harry and Severus walked out of the office and headed for the dungeons.

“So, Harry, is that really what happened?”

Harry smirked and looked to Severus, “well, that was an edited version. I didn’t feel that McGonagall's heart could take the details of Draco’s and my... um... negotiations.”

“Harry, what am I going to do with you? Is there not a man within ten years of your age that is safe from those raging hormones of yours?”

“Oh, I think there are one or two. And I think I might even expand my horizons to include a select few outside of that criteria.”

“Please do not tell me you find Filius attractive.”

“Urgh... that is just wrong. I don’t _even_ want to know what that would be like; eww. I‘m just saying that there is a woman I might fancy trying out.”

“Trying out? You make it sound like a game, Harry. You need to be careful when it comes to things of that nature. And I will need to adjust your potion to accommodate that little fact.”

“Thank you, but it really is a game to me. I’m young, Severus, I enjoy this. It’s not like I’ve ever been with someone who was unwilling or who didn’t know that it was just for fun. Besides, Tonks knows what I’m like... she’s been there enough.”

Severus shook his head, “you have been a really bad influence on your guards; you know that? Even Emmeline has become more outgoing and aggressive when it comes to her sex life.”

“And how would you know that?”

“A gentleman never tells.”

“And an innocent child doesn’t need to know.”

“You are far from innocent and you stopped being a child the day your parents were killed.”

“I know. But, Tonks has been hinting... and I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about women before, at least not after the Cho thing. She just intrigues me. I also don’t want to mess up what is happening with Draco and I.”

“And what exactly _is_ happening with the two of you? You know he is in enough danger with the news of his loyalty shift; if word got out that the two of you were more than comrades in arms, he would most likely be killed.”

“I know, and we are careful; we’ve only been together twice, and it was wonderful. We both know that until all of the Death Eaters are rounded up we can’t do any more, in public, than show a tolerance for one another.”

The two reached the door to the potion's classroom, “nor can we, Harry.” He pushed open the door with great force and said in a stern voice, “and don’t let it happen again, Potter. I do not appreciate being called away from class over your foolishness.”

“Sorry, Professor, I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

Susan Bones raised her hand.

“What is it, Miss Bones?”

“Professor, sir, um... we... that is your sixth year NEWTS class, have been talking; and we all listened to Harry’s speech last week. We know that he sees you as a hero, and we suspect that the two of you are on friendlier terms than you appear to be in public. We would not be offended if the two of you acted civil to one another during our class. We will not tell the rest of the school. And to be honest, sir, it will make class a lot more enjoyable for the rest of us.... Well, except the few who take bets on who will win your arguments,” Susan said as she sank into her chair and blushed.

“Miss Bones, just because Potter has a hero worship complex, does not mean I share it. I will conduct my class as I see fit. And I am surprised, Miss Bones, that you were selected as the mouth piece for this class of mostly Gryffindor dunderheads. One would think _they_ are the brave ones.”

“Yes, sir...” she moved her eyes to glance at her classmates uncomfortably.

“I see; it is the Gryffindors that make sport of Potter and my discussions?”

“Um...”

“You don’t need to answer that... five points from Hufflepuff for speaking out of line and ten points from Gryffindor for being.... Gryffindors.”

“Sir?” Hermione said as her hand shot up in the air.

“Shall I make it twenty, Miss Granger?”

“No, sir.”

“All right, let us begin; I want the potion that is written on the board, completed by the end of class. And I will attempt to not point out Mr. Potter’s inadequacies; I wouldn’t want to make your class... less enjoyable, Miss Bones.”

oOo

As class was letting out, Draco caught Harry’s attention. “Potter, may I have a word?”

“Sure, Malfoy.” Harry motioned for his friends to go on, “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Sure, Harry... don’t forget you have charms after your free period.”

“Thank you, Hermione, I’ll remember... I promise.”

“What is it, Draco?”

“Not here, follow me.”

As Harry followed Draco down a corridor he was not familiar with, he wondered if it was on the Marauder’s Map. “Are we far enough away?”

“What _ever_ do you mean, Harry?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” he said as he grasped Draco’s hand. “I just thought you were trying to get me alone.”

Draco looked at the joined hands and smiled. “I am, but not for that,” he said with a squeeze. “I wanted to ask you what Dumbledore wanted this morning.”

“How did you know about that?”

“I pay attention; he spoke to you then you disappeared. You and Snape were both late for class, which could only mean that the professors noticed this morning’s lack of animosity and questioned you on it.”

“Very good, Draco. Yes, they did ask what was going on. I told them the truth.” Harry shrugged then stepped closer to Draco. “So... is that all you wanted?” He ran his hand through Draco’s hair.

“What else would I want?” he asked as he put an arm around Harry’s neck.

“You tell me, we each have about an hour and a half. If you can’t come up with something else we can do, I know I can.”

Draco leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry’s, “I’m starting to get a couple of ideas.” Harry’s lips parted, allowing Draco to slide his tongue in.

“Mmmm, I think I’m going to like your ideas.” Harry said, as he was pushed against the wall. His erection touching Draco’s through their school robes. “Oh gods, Draco, if I can’t have you, I’m going to explode.”

“I like the thought of you exploding. Yes, that feels good. Harry, let me taste you.”

“Only if I can taste you too.” The two lay on the floor, each had their faces near the other’s crotch, as they moved robes aside, unfastened pants and slid them down over their hips.

Harry licked the long length of Draco’s hard cock, as his fingers caressed his sack, kneading them as they worked their way back to enter Draco. Harry moved the finger in and out, stretching the muscles as his mouth took Draco. He reached deep to hit the prostate as he swallowed the head of Draco’s cock.

Draco moaned around the cock in his mouth, as his fingers also searched for the spot that would make Harry moan. Soon both boys were mindlessly fucking the other’s mouth, working to not only get, but also give, the maximum amount of pleasure possible. Harry felt Draco’s muscles tighten up around his finger only seconds before his mouth was filled with Draco’s seed. The vibration of Draco’s attempted scream of his pleasure caused him to do the same into his lover’s mouth.

“As entertaining as that was, the two of you should find a better place to show your new house unity, than in the corridor leading to my private quarters.”

“Gods, Severus, you scared the shite out of me. How long have you been watching?”

“Long enough.”

“You could have said something sooner.”

“And miss _The Great Harry Potter_ do that which he claims he does best?”

“You are as much of a voyeur as Moody.”

“I, unlike Alastor, did not watch for my own perverted pleasure. I was simply observing.”

“Yes, and there is a difference?”

“As a matter of fact, Harry, there is.”

Harry rolled from Draco and stuffed himself back into his pants; Draco did the same. They stood and faced their professor both unembarrassed at having been caught.

“May I suggest in the future the two of you venture another thirty feet down the corridor and enter the door on your right. It is an abandoned storage closet; Filch no longer uses it... for some reason he believes it is the private quarters of The Bloody Baron.”

“And I’m sure you had nothing to do with this belief of his.”

“Of course not, Harry,” he said with a devilish grin.

“Mmmhmm.”

“I suggest the two of you head to class, and please be more careful in the future.”

“We will; thanks, Severus.”

Harry and Draco headed back towards the main floor. “You and he are close.”

“Yes we are. He is really a good man... it seems strange to hear myself say that.”

“It _does_ seem strange hearing it. When he spoke I thought for sure we’d be in detention until the end of the year.”

“No, he doesn’t give me detention anymore.”

“Really? I recall you having to serve many detentions with him.”

“Draco, when do you think I did all of my training? That was just a ruse to get me the training. Since this summer he has been very tolerant of my escapades. I think in a way he understands my need for them.”

“Need?”

“Draco, I’ve known that Riddle wanted to kill me since I was eleven and I’ve known since last year that I was meant to kill him or be killed _by_ him. If I didn’t do something, I would probably be in St. Mungo’s, with Lockhart.”

“I guess. It is just so strange to see him being nice to you. He even seemed amused by what he saw.”

“I’m sure he was. We’ve gotten close since last summer. It was him I went to, when Ollie wanted to take me to Muggle London, I knew what type of places he went to. I needed someone to talk about it to, and I just can‘t talk to Albus about my sex life... that is just wrong. Severus offered me a protection potion and taught me to do a lubrication spell. I wish I’d known that when Ollie and I first got together.”

“Why’s that?”

“Neither one of us had ever been with another guy, and we tried it dry.”

“Ouch.”

“Tell me about it,” Harry snorted. “And I wasn’t properly stretched either. I’m surprised I ever tried it again.”

“What made you?” Draco asked with a chuckle.

“I asked the Weasley twins.”

“NO! Don’t tell me...”

“Yes, and you don’t really want details, it’s not a pretty thing to watch... well it is oddly intriguing; like watching someone fuck a mirror.” Harry shook his head trying to get the image out of his head. “But, I knew they would know how to make it more pleasant, since they’d been doing it since they realized it was possible.”

“Eww.”

“I know... but they did show me what I needed to know. They gave me this tube of stuff that Muggles use, just for that purpose. But when I told Snape that I was going to go clubbing, he taught me how to do a lubricant spell. Now I didn’t have to stop at a chemists to get the Muggle stuff; I just keep a half empty tube with me, in case I’m with a Muggle.”

“So have you been with lots of men?”

“Do you really want to know this?”

“I’m not sure... but yes. If this moves beyond a quick grope, now and then, I think I should.”

“Yes, I’ve been with lots of men. I don’t even know how many. When you go clubbing you really lose track.”

“What kind of club are you talking about? I thought you meant a dance club?”

Harry laughed, “well, they do dance there. But no, Oliver introduced me to the wonderful world of sex clubs. We go to this place about a mile west of Diagon Alley, they think I’m twenty-two there; it is exclusively for gay men.”

“WOW. Wait a minute, I thought you said Tonks has gone with you.”

“You do know that your cousin is a Metamorphmagus, right?”

“Oh, I forgot. So does she... you know... as a man?”

“No she doesn’t, her job is to follow me around like a puppy. Everyone just thinks she’s my sub, who is only allowed to watch. She does get a lot of offers though, she says she’d just embarrass herself if she tried.”

“So what about Granger and Weasel, do they go to these clubs?”

“Well, Hermione can’t, I don’t think she would even if she could. And Ron,” Harry laughed, “he is so straight... you couldn’t fit a cotton swab up there if you lubricated it.” 

“OK... but he does seem... I don’t know... cool, with your lifestyle.”

“He is; I love him like a brother and he feels the same way about me. He has five brothers: one is gay, two are bi, one is straight, and Percy... well, no one knows about him. Charlie came out the year before Ron started school. And he’s been around the twins all of his life, he says he’s always suspected they were up to something. So... it’s not like he’s not used to being around someone who’s gay. He just made it very well understood that he was not in any way interested. He even bunked with Ginny for the couple of weeks that we were all with the Order, so Oliver and I could spend time together.” 

“I know I’ve told you this before, but you amaze me, Harry. You are nothing like I thought you’d be. I almost wish you’d accepted my friendship that first day.”

“Well, you were a git; I thought you were a pompous arse.”

“I was. I had to be. It was the way I was raised. I didn’t know any difference.”

“Well, I’ve confessed all of my dark secrets, next time it’s your turn. But I need to get to Charms. I’ll catch you later?”

“Of course.”

The two parted and went to their classes.


	5. Chapter Five

****

Beta'd by: Lunadeath & Tamargrl

oOo

“What I don’t understand, Harry, is why do you and Malfoy keep getting sent clothes? It’s not like neither of you can afford this stuff.”

“Ron, they are coming from different fashion designers, throughout the Wizarding world. They know that we are going to be putting in a lot of public appearances with _Witch Weekly_ and because of us defeating Riddle. They just want to snap a photograph of us in their clothes, so they can tell everyone that we wear their stuff. It’s no big deal. Most of it I wouldn’t be caught dead in, but I do admit - this is nice,” he said, as he pulled a set of dragon skin dress robes out of a box. “I wonder what Draco plans to wear?”

“What does it matter?”

“Ron,” Harry said with exasperation, “we will be expected to be seen together at this club opening. It would be really bad if we clashed.”

“Since when do you care about your clothes?”

“Since I realized I was on the cover of every Wizarding magazine in the Wiz world. And, I’ve always cared, I just didn’t dress nice when I was at the Dursleys’ because I didn’t want them to know that mum and dad left me money. Now that I don’t have to go back, I can wear whatever I want.”

“I guess... I still don’t think it’s right; you and Malfoy could buy those clothes yourself.”

“I know, Ron, and I’m sorry. I wish we were closer in size. I’d gladly share these with you.... or if you’d just let me take you shopping...”

“NO! I’m not a charity case, Harry.”

“I know and it‘s not charity, but I can afford it; I love you, and besides... I don’t want you looking like a slouch when you’re seen with me,” Harry said with an impish smile.

“Harry, I do appreciate it, but I can’t let you. Anyway... I doubt that Dumbledore will let me go to the club opening. Dad owled me this morning and he said that the Order is having problems keeping guards for you and Malfoy. The Ministry has pulled most of the Aurors to track down Death Eaters. He said that they were lucky to still have Moody for this weekend.”

“Yeah well, Fudge is probably pulling the guards, hoping I’ll get killed; then he won’t have to worry about me in the future. But as long as the order has non-Auror members I’ll be safe. And I like it when your bothers guard for me; I get away with just about anything I want.”

“And what do you want to get away with this weekend?”

“Mmmm, you don’t want details... I promise.”

“So you and Malfoy are really... you know... shagging?”

“Hell yeah, Ron, he’s hot. And he’s really not as bad as he pretends to be.”

“You’ve said that before. I just don’t trust him.”

“Ron, I know he’s been a git, but look at what he’s done so far. He was a spy for the order, tried to kill Riddle with his own hands, and he stayed with me after, until he knew that I’d be all right. And we’ve done it a few times. If he were trying to kill me, he’d have either tried to turn me over to Riddle or killed me in the throes of passion.”

“Urgh... I don’t need that mental image.”

“Oh c’mon, you’ve seen me with Ollie... and if I remember right, you got pretty excited about that.”

“OK, I admit it... you and Oliver were hot, that doesn’t mean I want to imagine you with the Ferret.”

“But even you have to see that he’s hot.”

“I never said he wasn’t... it’s just... ugh... he’s Malfoy,” Ron said with a shutter.

“Yes, and _Malfoy_ has quite a package under those pants.”

Ron put his hands over his ears, “la la la la, I’m not listening, la la la la. Too much information. La la la la.”

Harry threw a pillow at Ron’s face. “Fine, I won’t tell you about his tight arse... either.”

“Harry, just shut up.” 

oOo

Draco and Harry were standing on the front steps of the castle, waiting for Bill and Moody to take them to the opening of _Wizards in Time_ , a new Muggle style dance club.

“So, Harry, did you get to talk to Moody or Weasley about us getting some time alone?”

“I haven’t seen either one of them, but I’ve never had problems before. I’m sure we’ll get to be together, even if I have to attack you in the loo.”

“Mmmm, that sounds almost kinky.”

“So, what are you into? You mentioned that you like it when there’s a little pain, but you never elaborated.”

“I’m into just about anything that feels good. I’ve done some light bondage, and the group thing a few times... Merlin, you can’t be a Slytherin and _not_ have done group sex. It’s like a requirement once you hit puberty.”

“I’ve heard rumors about the Slytherin orgies, I never thought they really happened. What are they like?”

“Lots of illegal potions, lots of naked bodies and just about any kind of sex you’d want. I don’t think there’s a person in Slytherin who is above third year that I haven’t seen naked, and either fucked or watched getting fucked. It’s all a part of how our house interacts.”

“What about the girls? I thought you didn’t do girls?” Harry asked.

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I’ve not had offers, and a few blowjobs but that’s not really sex, now is it.”

“I guess, but it sure can be fun.”

“I can’t argue that.”

Harry glanced to the gates and saw two familiar figures walking towards them. “Here they come; are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Come on, let’s go. I’ll take Bill aside later and ask about us sneaking off.”

“All right.”

The two walked towards the men; once there, Harry embraced Bill and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s good to see you, Bill. It’s been a while.”

“Yes it has, Harry. It’s good to see you too. I’m sorry I didn’t get here the day after the final battle to congratulate you, but I was busy trying to track down Death Eaters.”

“How’s that going?”

“We have most, but there are some important ones missing. We’re still looking for Peter. Once he’s captured, we think the rest will be easy. They’re all a bit lost right now. They don’t have a real leader, so they’re not organized at all. It’s mostly just getting enough proof to have them arrested, then going to their homes.”

“I hope it happens soon. You know I love your company, but I’m tired of having to take someone to the loo with me. Well, unless they‘re sexy and willing.”

“Potter, don’t you ever think about anything but sex?” Moody asked as he put an arm on Harry’s shoulder.

“Alastor, how could I not think of sex when I’m around you? The only reason I take on all those men is because you keep saying no,” Harry teased.

“And I’ll keep saying no. I don’t want to see you’re scrawny arse body, let alone do anything with it.”

“Yes, I’ve heard you say that... but you still manage to see me naked enough.”

“And why is that, Potter? Oh, yes... because you can’t keep your damn clothes on when there’s a willing cock within twenty meters.” 

“Alastor, if they are willing, why should I deny them the best piece of arse they’ll ever have?” 

Draco smirked and looked to Moody, “he really is, I can tell you, the best you’ll ever have.”

“Not you too, Malfoy?”

“Why not? He is so fucking sexy... you really should try a piece,” Draco teased.

“Why is it that I am always surrounded by horny teenagers?”

“I think you’re a closet perv, Alastor,” Harry said.

“Please, don’t say that in public... that’s all I need after what, I’m told, you did to Fudge.”

“I didn’t do anything to Fudge.”

“He said that you openly propositioned him, in front of Dumbledore and another Ministry Official.”

“I did not!” Harry denied.

“You sort of did, Harry,” Draco corrected, “you offered to let him play with your nipples... Gods, Moody, you should have seen it. I thought the old man was going to drop dead of a stroke right there.”

“Tonks told me about that,” Bill commented, “she almost wet herself when she told me about it. I’m sorry I missed it.”

“He was being a git, what could I do?”

“You could have minded your tongue... he’s not one to mess with,” Moody said.

“Trust me, you’re the only guy more than ten years older than me that I’d even consider,” Harry purred jokingly.

“Potter, have I told you that I’m straight _and_ you’re sixteen?”

“You may have mentioned that, once or... a hundred times. That’s your loss.”

“I’m sure. So are you really doing that one?” Moody asked pointing his thumb at Draco.

“It’s more like we’re doing each other... is that a problem?”

“I guess it was inevitable. Here, grab onto this and let’s portkey to London.”

“I’d rather grab onto something else.” 

“Shut up and just do it, Potter.”

Harry reached for the old shoe and said, “I’m trying to ‘just do it’ but you won’t let me.”

The four portkeyed to a plush room and were immediately met by a photographer from _Witch Weekly_.

“I was starting to wonder if you two were going to make it,” she said, ignoring Moody and Bill.

“Well, we had to wait for these two, and we are twenty minutes early,” Harry pointed out.

“I know, I know, but I wanted to get photos of the two of you, before the people are allowed to come in,” she said as she escorted them to the bar. “A new American company has offered to take out four full-page ads every issue in our magazine for the next year, if we can get a picture of the two of you drinking their product. It’s a carbonated, non-alcoholic drink.” She motioned to the bartender who produced two cans and placed them in front of the boys.

“Um, Lydia, Pepsi is not a new company. They’ve been around for over a hundred years... I think, maybe, they’ve just introduced their product to the Wizarding world.”

“Whatever, just drink the stuff... and be sexy about it. I want to get several pictures.”

“How exactly does one drink from a can of Pepsi... sexily?”

“Like this, Potter.” Draco brought the can to his lips took a sip, closed his eyes, moved the can only inches from his lips then slowly licked them, relishing the flavor still on his lips.

Harry looked to Draco, licking his own lips. “Soda has never been so sexy,” he panted.

“Oh that’s perfect,” Lydia said as she snapped the picture. “Can I send them that line? I’m sure they’ll want to use it when they see this photo.”

“They can only use it if we get a gratuity for it,” Draco said with growl.

“I’m sure they would kill and pay nicely, if the two of you agreed to be their spokes models in the Wizarding world.”

“Have them send a contract to Dumbledore to look over,” Harry said then looked to Draco asking with his expression if it was all right for Albus to represent them.

“Yes, I believe Dumbledore would be a good choice. If he doesn’t want the responsibility, I’m sure he knows of someone who will gladly be our _manager_.”

“So do you really think we can do this? Being models I mean?” Harry asked Draco.

“Of course you can,” Lydia interupted. “You two are gorgeous, if you were willing to model for a couple of _up class_ companies, the two of you could do anything you wanted.”

“We can already,” Draco pointed out.

“Of course, I’m sorry; I forgot who I was talking to. But if you two chose to do this, I would be willing to take some promotional photographs, and the only payment I ask in return is that my logo can be visible on the lower right corner of the photos.”

Harry and Draco looked at one another questioningly, each nodded slightly. Harry turned to Lydia and said, “I believe that would be acceptable... provided we had final word on any photographs you use, and we own the copyright to them.”

“OK, I’ll have my solicitor send your headmaster a contract and we’ll be in business. But for now, drink your soda... the doors will be opening soon. When it does, I will point out the people you should be seen with, and I will make sure you are photographed with them. I will also, as a gesture of hope for our future business endeavors, allow you to look over the photographs before I submit them to my editor.”

“Thank you, Lydia, we’d like that.”

oOo 

The doors to the new club were opened and Harry and Draco spent the evening being bombarded by fans. They were congratulated on ‘their’ defeat of Voldemort and were asked to dance by every witch (and a few wizards) in the club. After about three hours they were both on the dance floor, and managed to steer their partners towards the other.

Draco leaned into speak to Harry, “have you talked to Weasley? I am so fucking ready, I’ve had so many young bodies pressing against me... I’ll probably explode the second you touch me.”

“Gods, I feel the same way. Excuse yourself, then go to the loo; I’ll drag Bill with me.”

Draco nodded, made his excuses and headed in the direction of the men’s room. While Harry went to Bill, who was dancing with a young woman not far from Harry, trying to discretely stay close to his ward.

“Oi, Bill, Draco and I have to use the loo... you want to come and watch?” he asked quietly then gave Bill a sly smile.

“Do I have a choice?”

“You could let me have sex without an audience.”

“But, Harry, would you even be able to get it up without. I think you’re just an exhibitionist.”

“I don’t know if I could... I’ve never had the chance.”

Bill made his excused to his dance partner and swung an arm around Harry, guiding him to the men’s room. “It won’t be long, Harry, before you’ll be able to go out on your own.”

“Do you really think so? I mean even after the Death Eaters are rounded up, I’ll probably still need to hire bodyguards.”

“You’re right, but at least they’ll be yours and not just whomever the Order can find.”

“I know, but I really think I’m going to miss some of you. I’ve grown very attached to Moody,” he said with a smirk.

“I think Moody likes guarding you. He won’t admit it, but he likes your spirit, it keeps him feeling young. You do know that once the Death Eaters are rounded up, he’s going to go back into retirement, don’t you?”

“Really?”

“Yes. And I would bet a weeks salary that you could convince him to be your own personal bodyguard.”

“Hmmm.”

Harry and Bill entered the men’s room to find Draco leaning against a stall door. He smiled at the men, as they approached, “thanks, Weasley, I owe you one.”

“Just be quick about it. I met a nice witch I’d like to get to know a little better.”

Harry and Draco entered the stall together, while Bill took up Draco’s previous position of leaning against the door.

oOo

“Merlin, Potter, I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” Draco said, as his lips came crashing down on Harry’s.

“Me too, Draco. I was watching you dance with that little Witch; it took everything I had not to push her out of the way and fuck you right there. The way you were moving was like pure sex.”

“What I want is pure sex.”

“Draco, I want you in me... I don’t care how... just... fuck me.”

“Mmmm.”

Harry dropped to his knees and started to unfasten Draco’s slacks. Draco helped to shimmy them over his hips. Harry looked at the erection in front of him, he moved his finger slowly up the shaft. “Merlin, Draco, you are beautiful,” he said as his mouth ascended upon it.

“Ahhh.... that’s... that’s... Potter, I want to be in you.”

Harry stood and slid his pants down to his knees, he kneeled on the closed toilet lid; his back to Draco. He placed his hands on the wall for support, “Do the spell, Draco, take me now.”

Draco brandished his wand, cast the spell to lubricate and stretch Harry and then lubricated himself. He put his hands on Harry’s hips. “You are so sexy, Harry,” he said as he slid himself into the tight opening.

Harry gasped at the sudden invasion, but quickly adjusted; he pushed his body back, wanting more. Soon the only sound was the slapping of flesh and moans of pleasure.

“Yes, Harry, I could get use to this. You are all I’ve thought about this week.”

“Me too, Draco. You feel so good... yeah... right there... ah... yeah.”

Draco moved his hand around Harry to find his swollen manhood. He wrapped his fingers around it and started to stroke with every one of his thrusts. Soon the two were panting as their orgasms approached. Draco gave one last hard thrust as he filled Harry with his warm seed. He paused for only a moment to catch his breath. He pulled out of Harry. “Turn around, baby, I want to taste you.”

Harry spun facing Draco, as Draco went to his knees, his mouth engulfed Harry’s erection. After only a few moments of sucking and allowing his tongue to tease the head, Harry came. Draco stood to kiss him, his mouth still full of Harry’s come. Harry greedily took the liquid from Draco. Tasting himself and Draco; he moaned at the erotic pleasure.

“I could fall for you so easily, Draco.”

“And I you, but we can’t let that happen, yet.”

“I know, but when this is all over... when the last of the Death Eaters are caught, do we have a chance?”

“I don’t know, Harry. I’d like to try, but you’ve already told me that you are not a one-man guy, and to be honest... neither am I. Not to mention the little fact that you seem to be dating Oliver Wood.”

“I know... I love Ollie, I really do. But I don’t think we’re meant to be together forever. We have fun and he’s a great guy, but I don’t think either of us believes this is a long-term thing. And... we do both see other men. I don’t want to push him away... but I don’t want to lose this either.”

“We’ll worry about the future as it happens, Harry. But right now, I think we need to just do what feels right... and get back out there before Mad-Eye comes looking for us.... I think he has a charm on you, telling him when you’re about to come. He always seems to show up.”

Harry laughed, “you know, I wouldn’t put that past him. Let’s go,” he said as he fixed his pants.

The two exited the cubical to be met by a smiling Bill Weasley. “You two really should work on your silencing charms. I think you may have drowned out the music. I‘m sure anyone within earshot is right now looking for someone to get off with.”

“Does that include you, Bill?” Harry teased.

“Of course, but I was looking _before_ I heard you.”

Harry put his arms around Bill‘s neck, and ground his hips into Bill’s. “You know you could have joined us.”

Bill put his hand on Harry’s cheek stroking it lovingly. “Even I can appreciate that you two together are hot as hell; but, Harry, you have me confused with one of my brothers. I’m sure if you asked Charlie or the twins they’d join you; but this Weasley is straight.” He leaned in to kiss Harry, then pushed him away as their lips met, both laughing.

“You never know, Bill, you might find that your brothers are right; there’s nothing like a nice hard cock buried deep in your arse... Mmmm... hitting just the right spot.”

“Oh stop it, Harry. Let’s get back out there before Moody has my head.”

The three started for the dance floor. Harry smirked and looked at Bill, winking, “what was that you said about giving Moody head?”

“Stop it, eww... that’s why I’m straight. Thinking about Moody touching me in any way... just... eww.”

Draco leaned closer and whispered to Bill, “you don’t have to be straight to think _that_ about Moody... eww,” he said with a shudder.

The three made it to their table, and the evening went by pleasantly. Harry and Draco drank more Pepsi than either would have normally, but they were hoping for the endorsement deal. They also posed with several prominent figures for _Witch Weekly._ At the end of the night, two very exhausted teen-age Wizards were portkeyed back to Hogwarts.

oOo

The next morning, Harry dragged himself to breakfast.

“You look like shite, Harry.”

“Thanks, Ron.”

“You know what I mean. When did you get in last night? I waited up until about two, but I fell asleep.”

“I figured that was why you were on the common room sofa. I got in about three. It was a long night.” He looked to Hermione and said, “guess which Muggle company is trying to introduce their product into the Wizarding world?”

“I have no clue, Harry.”

“Pepsi. _Witch Weekly_ is even trying to get Draco and me as their spokes models.” 

“Wow! You’re kidding, right?”

“No. I say, it’s about bloody time. Pumpkin juice is fine, but... nothing is as refreshing as a soda after a long shag.”

Hermione sighed in mock exasperation, “only you, Harry, only you.”

Ron looked as his to Muggle-raised friends with confusion. “What is pepseed?”

Hermione smiled. “No, it’s called Pepsi. It is a carbonated drink that is full of sugar and caffeine.” Ron still looked confused. “It tastes really good and gives you a bit of energy like tea does, but it’s served cold. It’s really popular in the Muggle world.”

Hermione’s lecture was cut short by the arrival of the morning owls. As people started to open their morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_ , a hush came over the room.

Harry looked around noticing the quiet... and the looks he was getting. “Hermione? What’s going on? Is there something bad in _The Prophet_?”

“Oh, Harry.” She laid the paper on the table so he and Ron could see it. On the front page were two pictures, one shot, from above, of Harry and Draco in the loo. Harry was kneeling on the toilet, as Draco was taking him from behind; they had blurred the graphic parts, but it was still obvious what they were doing. The other picture was of Harry and Bill. Harry’s arms were around Bill’s neck, and Bill’s hand was on his cheek. It showed them as their lips neared one another, but stopped before showing Bill pushing him away.

Harry’s head hit the table. “Fuck.”

“I thought Bill was straight,” Ron said, not even phased by the picture of his best friend being fucked by his former school rival.

“He is; what they don’t show, is him pushing me away. I was teasing him.”

Harry looked across the Great Hall to see Draco with his head down; one hand rubbing his temple, the other up in an attempt to ward off the questioning Slytherins. He looked up as Harry’s eyes fell upon him. Harry gave a look, trying to tell him he was sorry. Draco sighed dramatically and closed his eyes. He stood, waved off his two Slytherin bodyguards and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Hermione, across from Harry.

“Well, I think our _friendship_ has just been outed.”

“Our _friendship_ is not the only thing outed.”

“I am so dead.”

“Draco, Dumbledore will protect you. This is not an automatic death sentence.”

“I hope not. I’m not brave like you, Harry. My first instinct was to run.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

“I figured I’d be a moving target. And... I didn’t want to leave you to clean up this mess. What are we going to do?”

“I think the first thing we need to do is talk to Dumbledore about fixing Bill’s reputation. I wasn’t planning to come out to the Wizarding world, just yet; but it was bound to happen. Bill on the other hand...”

“Yeah.”

Harry looked to the head table, catching Albus’ eye. He nodded towards him. Albus nodded back, and cocked his head slightly towards the exit.

“He’ll meet us in his office.”

Draco looked at him with confusion, “you two talking telepathically now?”

Harry laughed. “That’s a scary thought. No, we’ve just spent a lot of time together; a couple of small gestures are all we need. Shall we leave together, or....”

“Together is fine. I guess we don’t have anything to hide now.”

The two stood and said their good-byes to the Gryffindors. The walked out of the Great Hall, knowing that every eye was on them, but ignoring it. Once out in the corridor, Draco said with a smirk, “you know, this may not be all bad. Now everyone thinks you’re my sub.”

“Yes, and we’ll have to fix that, won’t we. We need to find who took those pictures and have them take another, with you bottoming. We can’t very well have the savior of the Wizarding world looking too submissive. With the few details that Fudge has been willing to give about how Riddle died; everyone may start to think I just let him bugger me until he died of a heart attack.”

“Please don’t ever say that again... the mental image is enough to make me want to vomit.”

“Yeah, now that you say it... yuck.”

The two stood before the gargoyles, “Warheads,” Harry said. The gargoyles parted allowing them to ascend the stairs.

“I thought he only used candy?”

“That’s a Muggle candy.”

“Oh, I guess I’m a little ill informed on the Muggle culture.”

“I wonder why that is?” Harry teased with a smile, as they entered Dumbledore’s office.

“Well, gentleman... I’d say we have a small situation.”

“Albus, that has got to be the understatement of the century.”

Dumbledore looked to the young men before him and asked, “what do the two of you want to do?”

Harry looked at Draco then to Albus, “I think first and foremost we need to protect Draco. Then we need to try and force _The Prophet_ to recant the picture of Bill and me, or at least show the entire picture. We did not kiss, nor have we ever. We were playing around; and if that picture had lasted a second longer it would have shown Bill pushing me away, laughing.”

“I don’t believe we need to worry about Mr. Weasley’s reputation; his relationship with Ms. Delacour was quite public... as was their break-up. But I will see what I can do about having the picture shown in its entirety.

“Now, as for Mr. Malfoy’s protection... it will continue as it has since he first came to me last year. I’m told that most of the Death Eaters have been arrested, so it won’t be long before the others are also. 

“So, am I to understand that neither of you wants to dispute the legitimacy of the picture of the two of you?”

Draco chimed in, “sir, I don’t think we could dispute _that_. The picture was quite self-explanatory; I’m just grateful that they had the decency to blur our bits out of it.”

“Yes, _The Prophet_ does not show pornography; but unfortunately the person who took that picture is not a staff photographer for them. I received an owl from Alberforth, telling me that an unedited picture has appeared in _A Wizard’s Man_.”

“Shite.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

“That, my dear boy, is a magazine that caters to the gay Wizard. It has photos of men, either alone or with other men, usually in sexually explicit positions.”

“And why has no one shown me one of these before?” Harry asked indignantly.

“Because, Potter, no one wanted to encourage you. You’re bad enough on your own... you’d be uncontrollable if you had something to further stimulate your already overactive libido.”

“You didn’t mind my _overactive libido_ last night.”

“Gentlemen... please.”

“Sorry, sir. What do you think we should do?” Harry asked.

“I think the damage has already been done. I feel the two of you should make a public announcement. Stating the truth... you are both gay and explain the extent of your relationship.” He furrowed his brows in thought, “I’d also like to know the extent of your relationship; it‘s obvious you are sexually active... but I thought you were with Mr. Wood, Harry.”

“I am.”

Albus nodded, still looking confused, “that really does not answer my question.”

“Oliver and I are in a relationship. But it is not exclusive. We each recognize that the other has needs that can’t be fulfilled together, because of the distance between us. We’ve each had other partners, both together and separate.”

“Are you telling me that the two of you have been together while with another person, sexually?”

Harry swallowed, not really wanting to have this conversation with someone he thought of as his grandfather. “Yes, sir.”

“And when has this occurred?”

“Um... when we went to Muggle London last summer, and again when we were at the photo shoot the day I killed Riddle.”

“So, when Fudge was talking about your hedonistic behavior, he wasn’t just being homophobic?”

“I’d like to think he was.”

“Harry, what am I going to do with you? I assume when you and Mr. Wood went to Muggle London, you had sexual relations with Muggles?” 

“Um... yes, sir.”

“Harry, you were raised in the Muggle world, you know the dangers of sex. There are so many diseases, you should both be checked by Madame Pomfrey.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, we both took potions to prevent diseases and mine has been adjusted to prevent pregnancy since I have also taken an interest in a woman, recently.”

“Do I even want to know how you are supplied with these potions, or should I say from whom?”

“No, sir, I don’t think you do,” Harry said as he batted his eyes innocently.

“Is there a member of my staff that you have not corrupted?”

“Binns?”

“Harry!” Albus said in exasperation, as Draco chuckled.

“Sir, please don’t be upset. I went to Severus because I felt comfortable asking him. He offered me the potion for my protection. And he taught me a few things that have aided in my comfort. He was only looking out for my best interest, you know that he could have never stopped me... so he did the only thing he could.”

“You are right, Harry, and I’m happy that you are comfortable talking to Severus. I just have a problem accepting that you are growing up. I look at you and I still see that thirteen-year-old boy in tears, because he had a dream about another boy. It was all so innocent then, and now...it’s not.”

Harry stood and walked around the desk, he enveloped his headmaster in a hug, “I will always love you, Albus, no matter how old I become. You mean the world to me, I’m sorry I didn’t come to you when I had questions. But please understand that it’s not because I don’t love or trust you. I just felt more comfortable talking about this subject with Severus. I come to you for the important things.”

Dumbledore hugged Harry back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you too, Harry.” He leaned back, looking at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes. He glanced over to Draco, who had an expression of tender longing for the love the two men before him obviously shared.

“I believe you two need to make some decisions. First, how are you going to present yourselves to the student body? Are you going to appear as a couple, or are you going to make this look like it was just a one-time thing? The next decision is whether you will respond or not, as I just suggested I feel you should. If you wish, I can arrange for a press conference or an interview with someone at _Witch Weekly_.

“There is also a decision that needs to be made about a letter I received this morning. Apparently, an American company’s CEO has a nephew who is a Muggle-born Wizard. The CEO has discovered the Wizarding world and wishes to market his product in it. He has asked if the two of you would be the spokes-persons for his product.”

“Sir,” Draco interupted, “is this Pepsi? Are they the company to which you are referring?

“Is that how it is pronounced? Yes, I take it you are familiar with the offer?”

Harry and Draco recounted their discussion with the _Witch Weekly_ photographer from the night before. And it was decided that if, after their having been _outed_ , the company was still interested, Albus would negotiate the terms of the contract on their behalf.

 

oOo

 

 

The weeks progressed and Harry and Draco’s relationship became less and less a topic of discussion at Hogwarts. _The Daily Prophet_ did show the picture of Bill and Harry in its entirety. And Harry and Draco came under contract with _Pepsi_ as their spokes-models in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

The two spent almost every weekend at one function or another, either for _Witch Weekly_ or _Pepsi_. Their relationship grew and they had allowed themselves to admit their feelings for one another. They did love each other, but knew they each had attractions for other people. Though they had agreed that each could pursue other options, neither had... unless the other was present _and_ an active participant.

The only awkward moment came on the weekend before Valentine’s Day. The two were to be at the opening of a dinner and dance club in Diagon Alley. Moody and Emmeline Vance were to be their guards for the night but due to a family emergency Emmeline had to cancel at the last moment....

Draco was sitting on Harry’s bed watching him get dressed for the club. _Witch Weekly_ had sent clothes that they were to wear; matching linen outfits that revealed more than they covered.

“It’s fucking February... I don’t see why they expect us to wear these... things. I’m going to freeze off what little it _does_ cover.”

“Harry, I explained this already.... This is part of the new summer line for _GAP - Wiz_ , the pictures they take of us tonight will be in _The_ _Summer Fashion_ issue. They want to show that the clothes are not only fashionable but functional too.”

“I _know,_ you explained it, but that still doesn’t mean I’m not going to freeze my dick off.”

“Harry, you are a Wizard; rumor has it you are one of the most powerful Wizards of the day... you learned a warming charm in third year - use it.”

“Oh.... It’s been almost six years that I’ve known I was a Wizard, but I still sometimes _think_ like a Muggle.”

“Yes. And that is why I stick around... we wouldn’t want the _Savior of the Wizarding World_ to freeze his bits off.”

Harry walked over to Draco he put his hands on his shoulders and climbed onto the bed, straddling his lover’s thighs. “So you just stick around so my bits are protected for the good of the Wizarding world?” he asked with a purr as he rocked his hips into Draco’s growing erection.

“Mmmhmm, for the greater good of Wizardkind.”

“And there would be no selfish motives involved?”

Draco’s body arched up providing more friction. "No... none at all.”

“Sooooo, if I were to put my _bits_ in a warm place, you’d get not pleasure out of it?”

“Only the pleasure of knowing I’m doing a service for all of Wizardkind.”

“How Gryffindorish of you.”

“Hey now, Potter, you don’t have to insult me. And if you don‘t move, we‘ll be late... I don‘t want a mad - Mad-Eye on my back.”

“Eww! Don’t ever give me that mental image again... just eww!”

“Harry, you are not right in the head, you know that, right?”

“You didn’t seem to mind my _head_ last night.”

“Well, you do give good _head_ but that’s not what I’m talking about either.”

“I know,” Harry said as he moved off his lover’s lap. “I just can’t help myself. When I look at you all I think about is sex.”

“Harry, you only thought of sex _before_ you and I were together.”

“I’m a growing boy, what can I say?”

“You could say that you are ready, so we can get to the entrance hall and get this night over with. I want to come back and maybe let you practice on that _head_ you were talking about.”

"Fine... but don't blame me if I'm too tired from all the publicity to perform to my normal standards."

"Harry, you've fucked me when you were sleeping... I don't think that cock of yours has ever been too tired to perform."

"Let's just go."

The two walked, hand in hand, to the entrance hall, expecting to find Emmeline and Moody. Standing in the doorway was an unexpected surprise.

"Ollie!" Harry shouted as he rushed to his former lover's arms. "Gods, it's good to see you. What are you doing here? Where's Emily?"

"It's good to see you too, Harry... Damn you look sexy as hell, I've missed you. And what I am doing here is guarding your ass. Emmeline had a family emergency and I was asked to fill in. I hope you don't mind," Oliver said as he glanced at Draco asking the same question with his eyes.

"Hell, no, I don't mind!" Harry exclaimed. "It will be a blast having you around, again. These parties can be so damned dull. If it weren't for Draco being there, I'd probably bail out of them early."

Harry looked at his current lover and then back to his former lover as he realized the awkwardness of the situation. He glanced at Moody who had what may have been a smirk on his scarred face. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Draco, I'm sure you remember Oliver Wood, and Ollie, I _know_ you remember Draco Malfoy. 

"See the thing is, I am _right now_ the luckiest man on earth. I not only get to spend a wonderful evening with Moody and his all seeing voyeuristic eye, but I also get to entertain his perversion by spending my time with two of the sexiest men alive... and if I play my cards right, I might even get to show my three favorite men how much I can really take."

"Potter, don't include me in that sick sexually perverted fantasy of yours," Moody growled in jest.

"But, Alastor, you know you want me!"

"Harry, I'm straight and I'm old... I could go to Azkaban just for having this conversation with you.... We've discussed this a million times."

"I know, but I also know that you watch me... Hell, you can see through walls, don't think I haven't figured out why it is that you burst through the door just as I'm about to come... you get off watching and you know it."

"Shut up, Potter, if you want to play games with your little friends there I have no choice but to watch... I am your guard, as you well know."

"Fine." Harry took both Draco's and Oliver's hand and headed towards the front doors. He glanced as each and realized how much he loved both men. Oliver was his past and Draco was his future, but he wanted them both in the present.

"Look, guys, tonight can go one of two ways. We can be awkward with each other and have a miserable time, or we can admit that I'm attracted to both of you. Ollie, when you and I were together we always played with others, and Draco and I have the same type of relationship. I have no doubt that the two of you find each other at least physically attractive... if you don't you are each blind... so why don't we just agree to have fun. If nothing happens then nothing happens; but if something develops then I can assure you, having been with each of you, we could have some mind-blowing fun!"

"I was thinking of blowing something other than his mind," Draco drawled, causing Oliver to laugh.

"I think we might be able to find something for you to blow, Malfoy. Actually just thinking about it has given me something that would very much like that."

Harry smiled at his lovers. "So, I take it we are going to try to have fun?" Both nodded with a smile. "Moody you are always welcome to join!"

"Shut-up, Potter, and just touch the damned portkey."

The four appeared in the lobby of a very plush hotel. Lydia - their contact from _Witch Weekly -_ was standing there waiting for them. "It's about time you got here!"

"Lydia, we are always early to these damned things and you are always complaining about it. I think next time Draco and I are just going to stay in bed for another go and show up late."

Lydia paled, "you wouldn't dare... would you?"

"Hell, woman, just look at him... if you had the opportunity wouldn't you stay in bed a little longer just to get a piece of that?"

Lydia looked over Draco and then eyed Wood, who was still holding Harry's hand. "I don't think I'd turn down either one of them, and if I had them both I'd never leave our bed."

"Exactly... so just be grateful that we were able to make it. Now, is there anything we need to do before the party gets started?"

Lydia escorted the men to the ballroom, where a photographer took many pictures of Harry and Draco... they also included some with Oliver saying that it would make a good human interest story with Harry still needing to be guarded even after the fall of Voldemort, "...and besides, a picture of the three of you _together_ will be on the wall of every teenage Witches' bedroom."

The party was like every other promotional party Harry and Draco had attended for the past several months. There was dancing, food, mingling with corporate executives and lots of stolen touches between the two young lovers. After several hours the two were ready for more. Harry guided Draco towards the edge of the dance floor where Oliver and Moody were standing guard.

"Guys, I need to use the loo... and I think I need Draco's help." He looked at Oliver, "do you want to come... um... guard us?"

Oliver smiled, "Yes, I believe the two of you may need some extra protection. Any person who has been watching the two of you together will be so worked up by now that they may try anything. I definitely believe the three of us should go."

The three looked at Moody who just rolled his magical eye at them, before they headed for the restroom. Once inside the largest stall, Oliver stood on the toilet and looked over the partition then cast a series of charms. "I don't want to see my bits in _A Wizard's Man_."

Before he was able to step off the stool, Draco had his hands on the zipper of his pants trying to free his obvious erection. Harry was on his knees doing the same with Draco. Once the offending pieces of clothing were removed, Draco's tongue darted out of his mouth just grazing over the tip of Oliver's engorged cock. Oliver whimpered at the delicate touch and his hands fisted into the soft blond hair encouraging more. Draco licked from base to tip several times before wrapping his lips around the hard flesh. 

Harry looked up from his sitting position to see Oliver wantonly fucking his lover's mouth. "Gods, you two are sexy," he said in awe before he took Draco's cock into his mouth mimicking the actions above.

"I want to fuck you, Malfoy... I've wanted to since I first saw you on a broom."

"I think that can be arranged," he said as he looked into Harry's lust filled eyes asking the silent question of consent, which was given with no hesitation.

Oliver stepped down from the toilet and pulled Draco into a deep kiss. Their cocks touched causing each to hiss. Harry stood behind Oliver and started to kiss his back and shoulders while his hands moved over the smooth flesh of his tight ass. His fingers caressed the cleft and moved down to his goal, he teased the opening before inserting a finger he rocked his hips as his hard cock slid between Oliver's legs and under his balls. Draco's hand which was caressing the same area wrapped around Harry and pushed his manhood up against the tight sack. Harry moved closer and kissed his lover over Oliver's shoulder and noticed that Oliver's hands were preparing Draco as well.

The feel of Draco's hand and Oliver's balls were enough to almost send Harry over the edge, but he held back, knowing that he wanted to feel Oliver's tight ass around him... once again. Once he knew that Oliver was stretched, he cast a combination lubrication and protection charm on both himself and Oliver. Draco turned and straddling the toilet and leaning against the wall, spreading his legs inviting Oliver to take him. Oliver moved behind him and slowly entered the tight opening. Once he was completely seated he paused to allow Harry to take him. Soon the three had set a fast rhythm, Oliver reached around and gripped Draco's erection, pumping him as they all fucked.

In the next stall, Mad-eye leaned against the wall fisting his own cock as his magical eye penetrated the charms allowing him to watch the erotic scene. He quickly came, as he always did when watching Harry's sexual exploits, then chuckled to himself as he righted his clothing, knowing that he would be interrupting the three just as Harry was about to climax.

oOo

The weeks and months went by, the boys continued to go to promotional parties almost every weekend. Oliver now was one of their regular guards and each knew that the nights Oliver was there would be the most exciting.

Eventually school was over and Harry had invited Draco to stay with him at Grimmauld Place. On the night of Harry's seventeenth birthday, Dumbledore had allowed him to go to Muggle London to a gay nightclub with Draco, Charlie and Oliver.

Moody and Bill Weasley served has Harry's guards for the evening because Oliver and Charlie where the ones who had invited Harry and Draco. The four danced as a group, and occasionally another man or two would join them, but it was quite clear that the group was _together_. The night was starting to wane as the DJ played more and more slow songs. The four where lined up, dancing and grinding their growing need into the one in front of them. Finally Harry asked them all to come home with him. He knew that the bathroom in this club was not big enough for their needs _and_ he didn't want a quick off with these men. He wanted to share his body with and take a part of each. His three companions smiled, knowingly, when Harry asked if they wanted to leave. The four went to Bill and Moody telling them that they were ready to go, all left the club and walked a block to a dark alcove where they portkeyed back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived, much to Harry's surprise and slight disappointment, there was a surprise birthday party for him. All of the Weasleys, Hermione, several of his classmates and professors, along with most of the Order of the Phoenix were there. 

It was just after midnight on August first and Harry was amazed that everyone would come at such a late hour for his birthday. Molly had prepared some finger food and a large cake. The party was wonderful and the best present he received was from Dumbledore, it was news that the last of the Death Eaters had been _finally_ captured three days prior. Harry would no longer need the Order to protect him. Since the purpose of the Order - to bring down Voldemort and his followers - had been fulfilled, the group would be disbanded until there was again a need for it in the distant future, if some other Dark Wizard chose to try and take over the Wizarding world.

After a few of hours most of the party goers left, leaving _The Golden Trio_ , Draco, Oliver, Charlie and Tonks, who had all opted to stay the night. The others knew that for this group the party was about to begin - at four o'clock in the morning.

"So... whatever shall we do, now that we are all alone?" Harry asked as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of these people, but I believe I made you a promise last fall," Tonks said as she walked to Harry to help him with his shirt. 

Harry leaned into kiss Tonks passionately, when he pulled away he looked to the others, "is everyone ok with this?"

"Hell, yes," was the answer he received from each. He looked at Ron and Hermione questioningly - they each smiled and nodded that this was what they wanted to do.

Soon the group was naked and hands and mouths where everywhere.

Harry laid on his back, with his arms and legs spread-eagle. Hermione leaned from Ron's embrace and started to kiss Harry's swollen lips, "I've always wanted to do this with you, Harry."

"I know... but you were always Ron's and I didn't want to interfere... and besides you couldn't have come to the clubs with me. Now, let me taste that wet pussy of yours." Hermione straddled Harry's face on all fours, her mouth found Ron's swollen cock and started to bob in the rhythm Harry's tongue had set. Harry glanced down momentarily as he felt his legs being raised, Charlie was sharing his erection with Tonks while preparing his ass. Harry lifted his hips to allow better access and soon he felt the fullness of Charlie's cock in him.

Harry grabbed Tonks and urged her to ride him, she straddled his cock and slowly descended upon it. The group paused as Draco took Charlie from behind. His arms reached around him so he could massage Tonks' tits. Harry allowed his eyes to moved up Hermione's body and saw Oliver's cock moving in and out of Ron's mouth. He closed his eyes continuing to lick and suck on Hermione's hard clit, his fingers were sliding in and out of her wetness as his pinky breached her ass. He let go and allowed himself to feel the wonderful sensations of his body. When he felt the hot cum from Charlie fill him, he too went over the edge and sent his seed into Tonks. He heard moans from his friends and finally enjoyed the feeling of freedom. He did not know what the future held nor, at this moment, did he care. Right here and now he was free and he did not have to worry about who was going to come after him next. 

Through out the rest of the night and well into the next day, Harry and his friends freely shared their bodies with one another knowing that this was the start of the beginning of Harry's life as a free man.

The End

I want to take the opportunity to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story on The Quidditch Pitch, Restricted Section, Adult FanFiction and FanFiction . net. Your comments have meant the world to me. I'd also like to thank my wonderful Betas Lunadeath and Tamargrl... with out these two wonderful women this story would not be what it is.


End file.
